Traces d'un autre monde
by SlothyWorker
Summary: Le quotidien de Lightning à Bodum en tant que soldat est bouleversé par deux femmes  à la recherche d'objets d'art en provenance de Gran Pulse. Fang X Lightning !
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de la saga Final Fantasy ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Pour donner un contexte à l'histoire, elle se déroule sur Cocoon, dans le contexte du début du jeu, sauf qu'il n'y est pas question de l'Cies. Certains personnages ont également une histoire différente :) **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité de l'appartement. La jeune femme se glissa à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle lâcha son sac sur le canapé avant de s'y laisser tomber. Quelques rayons de lune pénétraient par la baie vitrée du salon, éclairant l'appartement d'une lueur lactée. C'était un logement moderne au style épuré, dont la pièce principale était composée d'une cuisine séparée par un comptoir du reste de l'espace, que meublaient un canapé angulaire en cuir blanc, un large écran de télévision et quelques étagères.

Lightning poussa un long soupir. Son travail finissait de plus en plus tard ces derniers temps, et cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle avant la nuit. Si encore elle s'y était épanouie… Mais les missions de surveillances auxquelles on l'avait affectée les jours passés l'ennuyaient profondément. Elle se consolait en se disant que si le degré de dangerosité des tâches de l'armée était aussi faible, c'était signe de la relative tranquillité qui régnait à Bodum. Mais son occupation sur le terrain la dérangeait pour une autre raison : se lever aux aurores et rentrer la nuit lui laissait peu de temps libre pour aller voir Serah, sa sœur cadette. Leurs parents étant morts alors que Lightning n'était qu'une adolescente, elle s'était occupée de Serah pendant de longues années, et restait très protectrice envers la jeune fille. Il avait été terriblement difficile pour elle de devoir laisser partir sa sœur dans un pensionnat, lorsqu'elle était partie en formation afin d'entrer dans l'armée. Elle était néanmoins soulagée de voir que Serah semblait épanouie par sa vie actuelle. Elle mettait du zèle à ses études et était une jeune fille joviale et sociable, que l'on ne pouvait que prendre du plaisir à fréquenter. Ses fréquentations étaient néanmoins au cœur du souci de Lightning. L'une d'elles en particulier. Snow.

Snow était le petit ami de Serah, depuis maintenant un certain temps. Lightning n'appréciait pas cette relation car le jeune homme faisait partie du NORA, un groupe qu'il avait fondé avec une bande d'amis dont les activités consistaient à « protéger Bodum de toute menace pouvant nuire à la tranquillité de ses habitants ». En d'autres termes, aux yeux de l'armée et à fortiori de Lightning : « créer des emmerdes ». En effet, si l'idée de base était noble, les jeunes gens provoquaient dans les faits plus de pagaille qu'ils ne maintenaient la paix. De plus, la sécurité de Bodum était déjà assurée par l'armée, qui gérait le maintient à l'écart de la ville des monstres et autres menaces extérieures, qui d'ailleurs étaient relativement faibles. Snow et ses amis avaient tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et à faire beaucoup de bruit autour d'eux, ne maitrisant pas la force avec laquelle ils se battaient.

Lightning se releva et se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de bain. En raison de son instinct protecteur, elle acceptait mal que sa petite sœur fréquente un homme qu'elle considérait comme un voyou. De plus, leur intention d'emménager ensemble l'année suivante, dès que Serah aurait terminé son cycle scolaire, n'enchantait guère le soldat. Et Snow avait une manie de parler à tout va de mariage qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas faire grand-chose face à l'amour de Serah pour le jeune homme, et au bonheur qu'elle semblait vivre à ses côtés.

L'eau froide de la douche fit frissonner Lightning lorsqu'elle coula sur ses épaules. La jeune femme régla la température avant d'avancer en entier sous le jet d'eau. Le liquide ruissela sur sa longue chevelure rose et sa peau laiteuse, le long de son corps grand et mince, soulageant ses muscles fatigués par tant d'heures de travail. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant de renouvellement.

Peut-être consacrait-elle trop de temps à son travail. Mais peut-être que cela lui convenait. Peut-être d'ailleurs avait-elle choisi de rejoindre l'armée car elle savait que son statut de soldat la monopoliserait. Pour que son temps soit consacré à cela et à rien d'autre. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de trouver une échappatoire dans son statut de militaire. Mais que chercherait-elle à fuir ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pourquoi aurait-elle fui quoi que ce soit ? Elle savait affronter ses problèmes. Snow lui reprochait son renfermement. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle avait bâti un mur entre elle et le reste du monde, ce qui lui avait valu un mémorable coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il était vrai qu'à l'âge de Serah, elle n'avait pas d'amis comme la jeune fille, ne sortait pas faire la fête, préférant se concentrer sur sa future entrée dans l'armée. Elle était connue au sein de son régiment pour son caractère froid et intransigeant, et son manque de loquacité. Mais Lightning s'accommodait de cette condition. Elle n'avait que faire du fait qu'on la pense froide et austère, sa vie étant vouée depuis la mort de leurs parents à la protection de sa sœur.

Lightning sortit de la salle de bain, évacuant les pensées néfastes qui occupaient son esprit. Harassée par sa journée, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ne mit que peu de temps à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lightning quitta son appartement de bonne heure, comme chaque matin. Le fourreau de sa Gunblade à la ceinture, son sac sur l'épaule, elle se mit en route vers le centre des opérations du Régiment de Sécurité de Bodum. Cette journée s'annonçait plutôt tranquille, elle n'aurait normalement pas à quitter son travail trop tard. Le matin même, elle avait reçu un appel de Serah qui avait réussi à la convaincre de la rejoindre à la sortie de son travail au bar de la plage de Bodum. Lightning n'appréciait pas vraiment l'endroit, qui était fréquenté par les NORA, et tenu d'ailleurs par l'une d'entre eux. Mais elle avait du mal à refuser les demandes de sa jeune sœur, surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue souvent ces derniers temps. Elle partit donc travailler l'esprit léger, se disant que la journée devrait vite passer.<p>

Lightning referma la porte de métal de son casier. En sortant de la pièce, elle tomba sur le lieutenant Amodar, son supérieur avec lequel elle entretenait des bons rapports, quasi amicaux, dans la mesure de ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme de l'amitié de la part de la jeune femme.

« -Sergent Farron ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Amodar était un bon vivant, au physique un peu fort et aux traits joviaux. Il s'était en quelque sorte pris d'affection pour Lightning et avait encouragé sa montée en grade malgré son jeune âge.

« -Lieutenant.

-Je vous cherchais justement. On nous a signalé un incident du côté des bas quartiers, une explosion aurait attiré l'attention de passants. Allez voir de quoi il en retourne, vos coéquipiers vous rejoignent au garage. »

Lightning opina. Elle devait à la base être affectée à une patrouille mobile pour la journée, mais l'idée d'avoir peut-être l'occasion de faire un peu d'exercice n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« -Bien, Lieutenant. »

Amodar se retourna. Il ajouta avant de s'éloigner :

« -En espérant que les NORA ne soient pas encore à l'origine de ce raffut… »

La jeune femme savait que son supérieur était plus que clément envers les jeunes gens, et qu'il fermait souvent les yeux sur les problèmes que ceux-ci causaient à la ville. Elle soupira. Elle aussi espérait ne pas avoir affaire à Snow et ses comparses, bien qu'il s'avérait fort probable qu'elle retrouve ceux-ci une fois sur le terrain.

Le véhicule volant se posa sur une petite place près de l'endroit où avait été signalé l'accident. Lightning et les deux soldats se trouvaient désormais dans la zone peu aisée de Bodum. Celle-ci, bien qu'étant une petite ville, comptait des beaux comme de moins beaux quartiers. Ceux que l'on nommait les Bas Quartiers se situaient près de l'entrée du système d'égouts de la ville, raison pour laquelle ils étaient délaissés par la population. Grâce aux indications qu'on leur avait données, les trois soldats retrouvèrent la maison où était censé avoir eu lieu le grabuge. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment vieillot, qui comportait un étage. Son état laissait néanmoins penser qu'il était habité. Lightning frappa à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et observa les fenêtres de l'étage. Il lui sembla alors percevoir un mouvement derrière le reflet d'une vitre. Elle distingua tant bien que mal une silhouette qui regardait dans sa direction, et se retira dès qu'elle croisa son regard. Lightning retourna à la porte et y frappa de plus belle.

« -Garde Civile ! Ouvrez, je sais que quelqu'un est à l'intérieur. Ne m'obligez pas à employer la manière forte. »

Un bruit se fit alors entendre, qui semblait provenir de derrière le bâtiment. Lightning contourna l'habitation, apercevant une silhouette qui s'engouffrait entre deux arbustes.

« -Hé, arrêtez-vous ! »

Elle appela un de ses coéquipiers, ordonnant à l'autre de se débrouiller pour fouiller le bâtiment. Elle courut vers l'endroit où l'homme avait disparu. Derrière un gros buisson, elle découvrit une entrée circulaire d'environ deux mètres de diamètre, qui devait être une ancienne cavité d'égout. Sans hésiter, elle s'y engouffra, son collègue à sa suite.

Le tuyau dans lequel se trouvaient désormais les soldats s'étendait sur une centaine de mètres avant de se diviser en deux branches. Lightning eut le temps de voir le fugitif emprunter la cavité de droite, et se hâta à ses trousses, son collègue sur ses talons. Mais à l'instant où elle bifurqua là où était passé celui qu'elle poursuivait, elle se retrouva à nouveau devant un double embranchement. Elle stoppa sa course, tentant de percevoir des bruits de pas. La résonnance de la galerie portait en effet le bruit créé par le fuyard jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais empêchait toute possibilité de distinction de son origine. Le sergent souffla. Elle devait prendre une décision rapide, ne pouvant se permettre de laisser gagner du terrain à celui qu'elle poursuivait. Elle se tourna finalement vers le soldat qui attendait à ses côtés et lui désigna la galerie de gauche. Puis, dégainant sa Gunblade, elle s'élança dans celle de droite.

Lightning courait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Sur son chemin, elle avait croisé plusieurs embranchements, et l'espoir qu'elle avait de rattraper le fuyard n'était plus entier. Elle ralentissait parfois pour s'assurer qu'elle entendait encore les bruits de course. Rien ne lui garantissait néanmoins qu'il s'agissait encore de ceux de la personne après laquelle elle courait et non de ceux de son collègue. Elle s'approchait d'un nouvel embranchement. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle décida à l'avance de prendre le chemin de gauche, et ne ralentit pas sa course. Au moment de bifurquer dans la nouvelle cavité, elle entendit un bruit venant de sa droite. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de ralentir, quelque chose lui rentra dedans de plein fouet, la projetant à terre. Se redressant, Lightning contempla la personne qui l'avait bousculée. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une longue veste à capuche large, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, empêchant le soldat de distinguer son physique. Elle semblait néanmoins être de petite taille, celle d'un adolescent ou d'une petite femme. Tombé dos à Lightning, le fuyard se redressa, haletant. Il avait du prendre connaissance de l'identité de la jeune femme en lui rentrant dedans, car il se releva en prenant soin de ne pas tourner sa tête encapuchonnée dans sa direction. Lightning s'empressa de saisir sa Gunblade.

« -Ne bougez pas ! »

La personne se figea en entendant le cliquetis de l'arme qui se dépliait. Le soldat se releva.

« -Tournez-vous. »

Devant le manque de réaction qui lui fut adressé, Lightning fit un pas en direction de celui qui lui tournait le dos. Elle allait se répéter lorsqu'un bruit provenant de la cavité de gauche se fit entendre, accompagné d'une voix :

« -Vanille ? »

Lightning n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots, car une boule de flammes venait d'être projetée sur elle. Elle perdit l'équilibre en tentant de l'esquiver, et lâcha sa Gunblade. Les flammes disparurent en s'écrasant au sol à quelques centimètres du soldat. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son assaillant. Ce dernier portait la même cape que son comparse, mais était de plus grande taille que lui. De sa capuche dépassait une longue mèche de cheveux ondulés noirs. Lightning ne put discerner clairement son visage qu'elle comprit appartenir à une femme, mais elle fut frappée par deux yeux d'un vert éclatant.

Le premier fuyard profita du court laps de temps où la jeune femme le lâcha des yeux pour attraper la Gunblade, tombée à un mètre d'elle. Le temps que Lightning réagisse, il avait bondi près de sa camarade et tenait le soldat en joue. La grande femme passa un bras autour de l'épaule de son compagnon et l'entraina à l'intérieur du tunnel.

« -Allez, on y va ! »

Ils s'enfuirent sous le regard empli de colère de Lightning, impuissante et désarmée. Lorsque celle-ci se redressa, son pied buta contre quelque chose. Elle se pencha, perplexe, pour ramasser une petite boite carrée ornée de motifs étranges. Celui qu'elle avait poursuivi avait dû le perdre dans sa chute. Elle regarda dans la direction que lui et la grande brune avaient empruntée. Les bruits de leurs pas s'étaient éteints, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les poursuivre sans arme. Crispant les poings, Lightning lâcha un juron.

* * *

><p>Lightning était assise au bar de la plage, fixant avec colère le verre que Lebrau, la tenancière, venait de lui servir. A ses côtés, Serah, d'humeur joyeuse, tentait de redonner le sourire à sa sœur ainée.<p>

« -Allez, fais pas cette tête. L'armée doit en avoir des tas d'autres, de révolvers !

Le soldat répondit par un faible grognement. Après avoir rejoint ses partenaires à l'entrée du tunnel, elle était retournée avec eux dans la direction empruntée par les fugitifs. La galerie de tunnels débouchait sur une sortie en haut d'un monticule rocheux, à la lisière de la ville. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait une forêt, et l'équipe avait du rebrousser chemin, leur cible pouvant être bien loin désormais. Les fouilles de la maison avaient révélé qu'elle n'était pas occupée, et ceux qui s'y étaient trouvé le matin même n'y avaient pas laissé de trace. Une fois rentrée au central, Lightning avait fait rapport de la poursuite au lieutenant Amodar et lui avait remis la boite. Son supérieur avait été autant surpris à la vue de l'objet qu'en entendant que l'une des fugitifs avait usé de magie.

Ce dernier point était celui qui perturbait le plus Lightning. Les êtres humains n'avaient normalement pas la capacité d'utiliser la magie, seuls les fal'Cies en étaient capables. La femme avait pu utiliser une arme technologique dissimulée sous sa cape, mais il semblait au soldat que les flammes qui avaient failli la brûler n'avaient pas la forme et les propriétés de celles que produisait un lance-flammes. Le lieutenant l'avait finalement congédiée en lui indiquant qu'il allait donner suite à l'affaire et la tiendrait informée. Lightning avait remarqué en partant qu'il prêtait un certain intérêt à la boite qu'elle avait ramenée.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa cadette.

« -Ma Gunblade est une arme expérimentale unique. Elle a une certaine valeur pour moi… »

Serah passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Elle savait bien l'importance que celle-ci accordait à son arme, qu'elle maniait fièrement depuis sa prise de poste dans l'armée.

« -Vous allez les retrouver, prends patience… »

Son attention fut attirée par une fille qui l'appela de l'entrée du bar.

« -Je reviens, je vais faire un tour sur la plage. Ne bois pas trop ! »

Elle eut un petit rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ainée. Lightning aimait sa sœur, elle qui était toujours si enjouée. Elle qui était sans doute la seule personne capable de lui redonner le sourire en toute circonstance.

« -J'arrive, attends-moi Vanille ! »

Un frisson traversa l'échine de Lightning. Elle se retourna à temps pour voir disparaitre sa sœur en compagnie d'une jeune fille de son âge environ, aux cheveux roux attachés en couettes.

Lebrau s'approcha de la cliente assise au bar, qu'elle connaissait comme étant la sœur de Serah.

« -Alors, ça fait du bien de venir se détendre un peu ici, pas vrai ? Je te sers un autre verre ? »

La tête baissée, la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se redressa d'un mouvement brusque. Lebrau eut un mouvement de recul devant le froid de son regard, dont les boissons qu'elle servait n'étaient sûrement pas la cause.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lightning sortit du bar et se retrouva sur la plage. Le soleil couchant teintait le ciel d'une lueur rose orangée, qui se reflétait sur la mer. Le clapotis des vagues se mêlait à la rumeur des discussions des jeunes sortis profiter de cette chaude soirée d'été. Elle chercha sa sœur des yeux.

Serah discutait avec un groupe d'amis. Ils riaient tous en cœur des moqueries de Maqui au sujet des nouveaux vêtements de Yuj. Celui-ci fit la moue, décrétant que ses camarades n'avaient aucun sens de la mode. La conversation s'enchaina sur les inventions de Maqui, qui vanta les mérites d'une moto qu'il avait montée de toutes pièces.

« -On pourra bientôt l'essayer ! »

Si sa remarque semblait adressée à tout le monde, il la formula en regardant dans la direction de Vanille, la nouvelle amie que le petit groupe s'était fait ce soir. Serah rit intérieurement, car elle aurait juré voir le jeune garçon rougir lorsque la petite rousse manifesta son enthousiasme à l'idée de monter sur l'engin.

« -Ah, il est temps que j'y aille. Ma sœur va râler si je rentre tard… »

Le petit groupe salua Vanille, qui promit de revenir les voir sur les soirs à venir, ce qui réjouit particulièrement Maqui. Elle fit quelque pas à reculons, adressant un geste de salut enthousiaste à ses nouveaux amis. Elle se retourna en riant, son rire se muant en cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit la grande femme aux cheveux rose qui se tenait juste derrière elle et dans laquelle elle avait failli rentrer.

Les poings sur les hanches, le regard sévère, Lightning toisa la jeune fille, guettant sa réaction. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, passé un moment de surprise, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de celle-ci.

« -Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vue ! »

Cette bonne humeur non feinte déconcerta Lightning. Si la jeune fille avait été celle qu'elle poursuivait quelques heures plus tôt, sa réaction aurait du être toute autre, et la présence du soldat ne semblait pas l'inquiéter.

« -Une maison inoccupée près de la sortie des égouts dans les Bas Quartiers de la ville, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« -Light, arrête d'importuner mes amis ! »

Serah s'était approchée. Elle saisit le bras de Vanille, lançant un regarde fâché à sa sœur ainée. Vanille sourit à son amie, puis se tourna vers Lightning, la mine toujours enjouée.

« -Je suis désolée, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous devez me confondre avec une autre personne. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. »

Elle partit en trottinant gaiement, adressant un signe de la main à Serah. Lightning la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une allée située derrière le bar.

« -Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'en prennes à mes nouveau amis ? »

Serah semblait toujours fâchée. Lightning se retourna, le regard soucieux.

« -Tu connais cette fille depuis longtemps ?

« -Depuis ce soir seulement, on l'a rencontrée sur la plage avec Yuj et les autres. Elle est en vacances à Bodum. Et ne me dis pas que tu juges mes fréquentations au premier regard maintenant ! »

Lightning resta pensive quelques instants. Il existait sans doute plusieurs Vanille ne serait-ce que dans la ville, bien que ce prénom ne soit pas des plus communs. Néanmoins, une fille plutôt petite, arrivée en ville il y a peu… Ses doutes n'étaient pas infondés.

Vanille remontait une allée bordée de rochers qui longeait la plage. Elle admirait en marchant les couleurs chaudes qui teintaient le ciel et faisaient briller la mer sous ses yeux. Elle leva les bras et prit une grande inspiration, emplissant ses narines de l'air marin. Sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta le bord de mer pour arriver sur une route plus large, qu'elle traversa pour emprunter une série d'escaliers qui descendaient entre deux immeubles. Arrivée dans une rue plus étroite, elle longea un pâté de maisons avant de bifurquer sur la droite. Elle descendit un petit escalier sinueux, tourna à deux reprises dans de petites ruelles, monta un autre escalier avant de franchir finalement une petite porte sur le côté d'une maison.

Lightning revint sur ses pas, examinant les ruelles à sa gauche et à sa droite. Elle maugréa. Elle venait de perdre la trace de la jeune fille. Sa filature l'avait amenée jusqu'à un quartier composé de petites maisons de béton collées les unes aux autres selon un schéma inégal, formant un véritable dédale de ruelles étroites et d'escaliers tortueux. Impossible de retrouver parmi toutes ces habitations celle où s'était rendue la petite rousse. Lightning se demandait même si elle saurait revenir sur les lieux, ne connaissant absolument pas ce quartier de la ville. Elle fut contrainte d'abandonner pour ce soir.

« -Fang ! »

Assise les jambes croisées sur un vieux canapé, les mains occupées à lustrer une grande lance de couleur rouge, la grande brune à la peau mate tourna son regard émeraude vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« -Je crois qu'on a un problème… »

* * *

><p>L'humeur de Lightning n'était pas au beau fixe le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau d'Amodar. L'évènement survenu la veille à la plage la tracassait toujours. Son attention se reporta néanmoins sur les surprenantes nouvelles que lui apprit le lieutenant.<p>

« -La boite que vous m'avez remise hier n'est pas qu'un vieux bibelot. Elle a été dérobée dans la matinée à son propriétaire, collectionneur d'art fortuné habitant une villa sur les hauteurs de Bodum. Il s'agit d'un objet de collection. On pourrait avoir affaire à un simple larcin si l'œuvre ne présentait pas une particularité d'une importance non négligeable : elle a été authentifiée comme provenant de Gran Pulse. Or, sur ces dernières semaines, plusieurs artefacts rares hérités du Monde en Disgrâce ont été dérobés à Eden ainsi qu'à Palempolum. On pense avoir affaire à des vols en série, réalisés par un professionnel.»

La surprise se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« -Attendez, des restes de Pulse font l'objet d'un intérêt sur Cocoon, et même de collection ? Je pensais que ce qui provenait de là-bas était placé à l'écart de tout contact avec notre population…

« -Le monde qui se trouve sous Cocoon est en effet souillé par les monstres qui le peuplent et le barbarisme qui y règne. On ne peut néanmoins enlever à une contrée la valeur des vestiges artistiques de son passé. De plus, l'exotisme de l'art Pulsien et sa rareté font qu'il est très prisé par les collectionneurs. Certains musées abritent même des collections dédiées à cet ancien art, comme celui de Palempolum, victime de l'un des larcins. Bref, les informations que vous avez rapportées hier ont été d'une grande aide, sergent, car la Garde Civile n'avait encore aucune piste quant à l'identité des voleurs. Vous serez donc tenue informée de toute avancée dans l'affaire, et la section armée de Bodum va tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver les deux personnes que vous avez décrit, en supposant qu'elles se trouvent encore au sein de nos murs. »

* * *

><p>En marchant dans les rues de Bodum, la jeune femme à la chevelure rose réfléchissait à l'affaire du vol des artefacts Pulsiens. Plusieurs éléments de l'histoire lui semblaient incohérents. Pourquoi une fille de l'âge Serah serait-elle impliquée dans des vols d'œuvres de collection ? Sa comparse avait-elle réellement usé de magie ? Avec quelle dextérité les deux femmes auraient-elles pu dérober des biens de valeur dans un musée et une résidence qui devait être gardée à l'aide de la pointe de la technologie ? Elles agissaient peut-être à la solde d'une bande organisée.<p>

Lightning interrompit ses réflexions car elle venait d'arriver à destination. Elle se trouvait devant un grand bâtiment entouré d'un parc où se dressaient quelques arbres et plusieurs séries de gradins de pierre. Des adolescents portant l'uniforme de la prestigieuse Ecole du Dôme Blanc de Bodum allaient et venaient autour du bâtiment.

La jeune femme parcourut la cour des yeux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés qui approchait dans sa direction.

« -Bonjour, Lightning. »

Toujours ce même regard soucieux, pensa le soldat, malgré le faible sourire qui l'accompagnait. Elle savait que le garçon était content de la voir, elle n'était pas la cause de la peine continuellement exprimée sur ce visage encore enfantin.

Lightning avait rencontré Hope suite à une tragédie survenue au cours d'une de ses interventions en tant que gardienne de la paix. La mère du jeune garçon avait péri lors d'une prise d'otage qui avait mal tourné, environ un an auparavant. Le petit se trouvait sur les lieux lors du drame, et c'est un Hope déchiré que Lightning avait du trainer de force loin du corps sans vie de sa mère. Elle avait appris par la suite que le père du jeune garçon, homme d'affaires aisé vivant à Palempolum, ne désirait pas plus s'occuper de son enfant qu'il ne le faisait du vivant de sa mère, et l'avait placé en pensionnat à l'année dans une école privée de Bodum.

La jeune femme était allée l'y voir une première fois par curiosité. Touchée par l'histoire de l'enfant, et portant encore le décès de ses parents en mémoire, elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui. Ainsi, elle se rendait désormais régulièrement au pensionnat pour lui rendre visite, parfois accompagnée de Serah. Elle était chaque fois touchée par la mélancolie du jeune adolescent, bien qu'il semble toujours heureux de sa visite. Il semblait en effet avoir fait de Lightning un modèle, et buvait ses paroles lorsqu'elle lui contait son idéal du soldat, les valeurs que celui-ci se devait de respecter, son rôle crucial pour le bonheur des civils… Elle s'emportait parfois dans ses propos, touchée par l'attention que le petit lui portait. Serah avait une fois décrété avec ironie à sa sœur ainée que le garçon était la preuve qu'elle avait un cœur caché. Lightning avait ri jaune à cette nouvelle allusion à sa froideur face aux rapports humains. Hope était une exception à sa règle de distance minimum à respecter avec autrui.

« -Comment vas-tu, Hope ? »

La jeune femme et l'adolescent allèrent s'asseoir sur un gradin afin de discuter.

* * *

><p>« -Au moindre signe suspect, tu quittes la planque, compris ? »<p>

Ennuyée, Vanille regarda son amie qui terminait d'enfiler un manteau la couvrant jusqu'aux pieds.

« -Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas risqué d'y aller ce soir ? Tu sais, je veux dire que les forces de sécurité doivent être sur leurs gardes…»

La grande femme aux cheveux noirs soupira. La veille, sa petite sœur avait tenu à sortir « profiter un peu de leur séjour à Bodum », malgré les injonctions de son ainée qui lui avait rappelé les objectifs plus que sérieux de leur « séjour ». Elle avait fini par céder à la requête de la petite rousse, se disant qu'après tout une fillette de 19 ans ne risquait pas d'attirer beaucoup l'attention. Et, bien entendu, il avait fallu que Vanille se retrouve dans le même bar que la femme soldat qui avait pratiquement découvert leur identité la veille, et avait réussi à leur reprendre la précieuse Boite qu'elles venaient juste d'acquérir. Par chance, l'agilité hors-pair de la jeune fille lui avait permis de perdre le soldat relativement loin de leur planque, lorsqu'elle l'avait prise en filature.

« -Raison de plus pour ne pas nous attarder dans cette ville. Je me débrouillerai seule ce soir, on ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu sois reconnue. »

Leur présence à Bodum avait deux objectifs : récupérer la Boite, qui devait désormais se trouver entre les mains de l'armée, ainsi que le Cor, les deux pièces complétant pratiquement leur collection. Le deuxième objet était exposé au Grand Opéra de la ville. Les deux femmes avaient prévu de s'y rendre ce soir là car une réception y était donnée à l'occasion de la première d'une grande pièce de théâtre. Se mêler à la foule était une parfaite occasion de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment afin de récupérer l'objet de leur convoitise. Elles ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre d'attendre avant de passer à l'acte, d'autant plus que Fang ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans cette ville, la planque où elles prenaient rendez-vous avec leur contact ayant été découverte la veille.

Elle couvrit sa tête de la large capuche.

« -Fais attention à toi. »

Elle sortit du petit bâtiment, sous le regard anxieux de sa petite sœur.

* * *

><p>Fang atterrit sur un balcon du premier étage situé derrière le bâtiment, sur une façade non éclairée de nuit.<p>

« -Incroyable, ce qu'on fait de nos jours. »

Elle regarda la petite capsule dans la paume de sa main. Un cadeau de leur contact, petit bijou technologique dérobé à l'armée. Il permettait de réduire la force de gravité autour du corps, afin de réaliser d'importants sauts ou d'amortir les grandes chutes. Elle le rangea en pensant qu'il lui serait d'une grande utilité dans ses occupations. Elle retroussa ensuite ses manches et approcha ses deux mains de la serrure de la fenêtre du balcon. Une lueur argentée éclaira celle-ci, qui refroidit rapidement avant de se cristalliser. La jeune femme porta un coup à la serrure qui céda instantanément.

« -Et maintenant, à toi de jouer, ma belle. »

Son manteau tomba au sol, révélant une longue robe bleue qu'elle portait avec des bottes de la même couleur. Ravie d'avoir l'occasion de porter le vêtement dont elle avait fait l'acquisition récemment, elle dissimula son manteau dans un angle du balcon et pénétra dans le bâtiment, son sac à l'épaule.

Fang saisit une coupe de champagne sur le plateau que lui tendait un serveur. La pièce venait de se terminer et les invités avaient pris place dans la salle de réception. La jeune femme se dit qu'elle aurait bien profité un petit moment des petits fours et du champagne qui s'offraient gratuitement à elle. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif. Elle observa le grand hall dans lequel elle se trouvait. La salle était divisée en un rez-de-chaussée et un grand balcon qui prenait environ la moitié de l'espace, où elle se trouvait désormais. Des escaliers latéraux permettaient d'accéder aux différents étages, épousant la forme arrondie de la salle. Selon ses sources, l'objet se trouvait dans une salle d'expositions au deuxième étage, dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Elle avisa la porte qui reliait le balcon aux couloirs de l'étage. Buvant une dernière gorgée dans sa coupe, elle la posa sur une table et entreprit de se déplacer subtilement jusqu'à son objectif. Arrivée à un mètre de celui-ci, elle observa les alentours. Puis elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci, d'une démarche naturelle, afin d'attirer le moins possible l'attention de la foule qui l'entourait. Elle comptait justement sur le grand nombre d'invités pour masquer son escapade du lieu où avait lieu la réception.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle souffla et s'étira pour se détendre. Personne ne semblait l'avoir suivie, elle pouvait maintenant passer à l'action.

Elle marcha jusqu'à atteindre l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs, et emprunta celui-ci. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle vérifia que le couloir était vide, et se mit à inspecter les portes. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver celle sur laquelle une plaquette indiquait « Salle d'exposition ». Elle se pencha sur la serrure à code. Levant sa main droite devant celle-ci, elle se concentra. Une lumière argentée sortit à nouveau de sa paume, et un courant électrique puissant passa dans le boitier de sécurité, le faisant disjoncter. Fang retira sa main, restant quelques instants aux aguets afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas déclenché d'alarme. Puis elle poussa la porte et entra.

La longue salle rectangulaire abritait une exposition temporaire de toiles d'un artiste en vogue. Fang grimaça en les observant. Vraiment pas son genre.

Quelques vitrines abritaient cependant des objets en exposition permanente, certains ornant normalement le hall d'entrée et étant déplacés dans la salle lors des grandes réceptions. Elle avisa très vite l'objet de sa convoitise. S'approchant d'une petite vitrine arrondie, elle y observa le long cylindre doré recourbé à une de ses extrémités. Elle contempla les motifs et les incrustations présents sur le corps de l'instrument. Elle s'interrompit néanmoins car elle devait faire vite, où on finirait par s'apercevoir de sa présence. Elle observa la coque transparente qui protégeait l'objet. Celle-ci ne semblait pas à première vue présenter de système d'alarme. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun moyen de contrer celui-ci. Si elle était repérée, elle courrait, elle s'était renseignée sur les plans du bâtiment.

La jeune femme pointa son index vers la surface du dôme et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Ces exercices d'utilisation de magie étaient fatigants. Au bout de quelques instants, le bout de son doigt devint rouge. Elle l'appuya sur la surface transparente qui se mit à fondre sous l'effet de la chaleur. Elle traça lentement un cercle avec son doigt, puis retira la partie qu'elle venait de détacher de sa base, créant une ouverture dans la vitrine. Elle relâcha sa concentration, et la couleur de son doigt redevint normale. Elle secoua la main, comme si elle venait de se bruler.

« -Ca fait quand même un mal de chien.

« -Je te conseille de t'éloigner de cette vitrine, si tu ne veux pas souffrir davantage. »

Le cœur de Fang fit un bond dans sa poitrine. *_Et merde_.*

* * *

><p>Plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Hope, Lightning avait reçu un appel de son supérieur. Le général Amodar désirait la voir en vitesse. Non contente de retourner sur les lieux qu'elle avait quittés une heure plus tôt, elle avait donc pris congé de Hope, non sans avoir grommelé au préalable.<p>

« -Lieutenant.

« -Ah, vous êtes là, sergent. Ecoutez, j'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où se trouvent nos voleurs. Ou plutôt, de celui où ils se trouveront ce soir. Néanmoins, nos unités sont très occupées en ce moment en raison de la préparation du grand feu d'artifice annuel, et j'ai essuyé un refus lorsque j'ai demandé à ce qu'une équipe de surveillance soit envoyée là-bas. J'ai donc pensé à vous. Ecoutez-moi bien… »

C'est ainsi que Lightning s'était retrouvée dans le hall du Grand Opéra. Elle observa à nouveau sa tenue et pesta intérieurement contre son supérieur. Elle portait une robe à bustier de couleur vert pâle fendue sur le côté, accompagnée de bottes montantes, ainsi qu'une veste courte de couleur blanche. Elle avait quelques doutes concernant l'idée d'Amodar de se rendre à la soirée en tenue civile et de se mêler à la foule pour tenter d'y reconnaitre les voleurs, étant donné qu'elle était la seule à avoir aperçu l'une d'entre eux. De plus, ceux-ci ne se trouveraient peut-être pas à la soirée, il ne s'agissait après tout que d'une supposition.

La jeune femme tentait de passer ses nerfs en imaginant les différentes prises de combat qu'elle connaissait appliquées sur Snow lorsque son regard bloqua sur une grande femme à la peau brune et aux longs cheveux noirs. A la vue de la silhouette, ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle se rapprocha tout en gardant une distance suffisante. Elle l'observait à la dérobée lorsque la femme se retourna. Ces yeux. C'était elle, le soldat en aurait mis sa main à couper.

La jeune femme emprunta une porte qui devait mener au reste du bâtiment. Lightning comprit que les doutes du lieutenant étaient bien fondés. Elle laissa un peu d'avance à la grande brune, elle savait de toute façon où celle-ci se rendait.

Le soldat parvint devant la salle dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Elle constata avec étonnement l'état de la serrure de la porte, dégaina son arme et tourna lentement la poignée.

La femme aux cheveux corbeau semblait en pleine concentration, ce qui permit à Lightning de s'approcher discrètement à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle assista avec stupéfaction à une démonstration de ce qui ne pouvait être autre chose que de la magie.

« -Ca fait quand même un mal de chien.

« -Je te conseille de t'éloigner de cette vitrine, si tu ne veux pas souffrir davantage », lança-t-elle, son arme pointée vers la voleuse.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle. Elle était de grande taille, son corps aux formes parfaites moulé dans une robe de soirée bleue. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient autour de son visage fin. Des yeux d'un vert clair se détachaient au milieu de sa peau mâte, lui donnant un air félin.

Elle dévisagea Lightning sans rien dire. Celle-ci tenait son arme en joue, le visage concentré. Devant l'impassibilité de la voleuse, elle commença à s'impatienter. La surprise dut se lire sur son visage lorsque la brune se mit à lui sourire. Un sourire moquer, de victoire anticipée.

« -Les mains en l'air ! »

Lightning ignorait pourquoi, mais elle sentait que cette femme était capable de lui faire perdre rapidement ses moyens. Sans s'affranchir de son sourire, la brune leva lentement les mains. Le soldat compris que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle sentit une lourdeur envahir l'air ambiant.

« -Hé, attends un p… »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever son avertissement, une bourrasque de vent, sortie de nulle part, se mit à fouetter son visage et ses vêtements. La violence du phénomène fut telle que Lightning se trouva renversée en arrière. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, son assaillante était penchée sur elle. Son doigt effleura le contour du visage du soldat.

« -Très jolie robe… »

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Puis, d'un bond, telle le souffle du vent qui venait de s'abattre sur les lieux, elle se redressa et quitta la pièce.

Lightning se releva à son tour, éberluée. Haletante, elle saisit son arme et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune femme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 :) merci à ceux qui me lisent !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Fang emprunta immédiatement l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Redescendre se mêler à la foule était trop risqué, le soldat à la chevelure rose n'était peut-être pas seule. Elle n'avait pas non plus le temps de chercher une pièce ouverte et possédant une fenêtre. Une seule solution s'offrait donc à elle : monter jusqu'au toit du bâtiment. Tandis qu'elle franchissait les trois étages la séparant de son but, elle entendit des pas plus bas dans l'escalier. Elle accéléra en priant pour qu'une horde de soldats ne soit pas à ses trousses.

Arrivée au sommet des marches, elle se rua vers la porte qui donnait sur le toit. Elle concentra à l'avance toute la magie dont elle disposait encore entre ses mains afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Elle la projeta sur la serrure lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son objectif. Celle-ci se mit à geler, et Fang lui asséna un puissant coup de pied. Par chance, le mécanisme céda aussi facilement que lors de sa performance précédente. La jeune femme remercia intérieurement l'architecte qui avait réalisé des portes si faciles à forcer.

Dehors, la nuit était troublée par les lumières et le murmure des conversations émanant du bâtiment. Heureuse de respirer à nouveau l'air frais, Fang s'approcha du bord du toit et se pencha afin de repérer le balcon sur lequel elle avait laissé sa cape.

« -Redresse-toi ! »

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le soldat s'avancer vers elle, son arme à feu braquée dans sa direction. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et prit un air insolant.

« -Chérie, ça n'a pas marché une fois, pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça fonctionne maintenant ?

« -La ferme. Tu es cernée maintenant, j'ai prévenu la sécurité de l'Opéra qui va bloquer les escaliers. Alors obéis et commence par me rendre ce que tu as dérobé. »

Fang jeta un regard en coin au sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule.

« -Oh, ça… mais je ne l'ai pas volé. Il m'appartient, ce n'est donc pas du vol. »

Lightning prit une grande inspiration. Cette femme avait apparemment le don de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

« -Essaie de trouver mieux que ça quand tu te retrouveras devant la justice. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Fang. Sa poursuivante prenait décidément son rôle très à cœur.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, se retrouvant juste au bord du toit, dos au vide. Lightning sentit sa tension monter d'un cran.

« -Peu importe ce que tu penses savoir. Sur ce, je te dis Ciao, Rose des Glaces. »

Et elle se laissa tomber en arrière.

Lightning se précipita au bord du toit. Elle vit la voleuse, entourée d'une aura bleutée, atterrir en douceur sur un balcon en contrebas. Elle y ramassa quelque chose avant de sauter à nouveau. La lueur enveloppa de nouveau son corps et elle atterrit avec fluidité au pied du bâtiment, avant de disparaitre du champ de vision du soldat. Lightning resta sidérée.

* * *

><p>« -Elle a employé la technologie PMA, utilisée uniquement par l'armée ! J'y ai moi-même recours durant certaines missions ! »<p>

Amodar leva les yeux vers le soldat qui appuyait rageusement ses poings sur son bureau.

« -Comment aurait-t-elle pu se procurer notre équipement autrement ? Je doute qu'il soit si aisé de voler l'attirail de la Garde Civile !

« -Calmez-vous, sergent Farron. Je comprends vos inquiétudes quand à la présence d'une fuite parmi nos services, et je vous promets que la question va être étudiée avec le plus grand zèle. Je ne saurai tolérer un tel outrage à notre code d'honneur. En ce qui concerne le vol de l'objet d'art, il va au moins permettre que l'on m'accorde plus de moyens afin de poursuivre les voleurs. Vous savez comment ça fonctionne, ils attendent toujours que la situation empire pour se bouger, là-haut… »

Il leva son index vers le plafond. Lightning comprit l'allusion à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le soldat s'était mordu les doigts de ne pas avoir son équipement PMA avec elle, ce qui lui aurait permis de poursuivre la fuyarde. Celle-ci l'avait plus que déconcertée. Afin de s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment, elle avait tour à tour gelé et fait griller des serrures de portes. Etant donné qu'elle s'était procuré un accessoire d'utilisation de la PMA, il était probable qu'elle ait également eu recours à des technologies de l'armée et non à de la magie comme l'avait supposé Light. Amodar avait ouvert une enquête interne afin de vérifier l'identité de tous les soldats qui avaient eu recours à des accessoires capables de produire ces différents effets sur les deux semaines passées.

« -Vous pouvez disposer, Farron. Prenez votre après-midi et allez dormir, vous savez ce que je pense du surmenage dont vous aimez faire preuve. Je vous tiens au courant dès qu'on a du nouveau. »

* * *

><p>Assise sur le vieux canapé, Vanille soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers sa sœur, qui se tenait dos au mur de la pièce, les bras croisés et le regard dans le vague. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient devant un dilemme : leurs identités (celle de Fang tout du moins) avaient été en partie levées par la Garde Civile et rester à Bodum était risqué. Leur quête était néanmoins incomplète sans la Boite, et elles ignoraient où se trouvait celle-ci à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être était-elle encore entre les mains de l'armée, ou peut-être son propriétaire l'avait-il fait mettre dans un endroit surveillé tel qu'une banque, elles n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir. De plus, leur contact ne donnait plus de nouvelles depuis la veille, ce qui mettait Fang de plus mauvaise humeur encore. Vanille se sentait démunie face à la situation et au mutisme de son ainée.<p>

Son regard se posa sur l'arme qui trainait sur la table devant elle. Elle prit le pistolame entre ses mains.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça ? »

Un silence fit suite à sa question. Elle se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci releva lentement la tête.

« -J'en ai parlé à Brynhildr, j'ai cru comprendre que ce truc avait de l'importance. Mais ça ne nous intéresse pas, de toute façon. On n'aura qu'à la vendre, » dit-elle dans un grognement.

Vanille contempla l'arme. Elle n'avait en effet jamais vu de pistolet de ce type. Sa brillance attestait de plus d'un entretien parfait. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que son propriétaire devait y tenir.

« -On n'a qu'à la lui rendre ! »

Son ton se fit enjoué. Son ainée tourna la tête vers elle.

« -Pardon ?

« -Oui, je sais où trouver Serah, elle m'a dit où elle étudiait. Ca ne m'est venu à l'esprit que tard mais je pense que cette fille est la sœur de Serah, ça semble logique. Je vais lui rendre l'arme de sa sœur et ça me permettra aussi de lui dire au revoir… »

Fang ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre l'idée ridicule qu'avait encore eue sa cadette, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par une option qui lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout, elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de choix. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

Un sourire malin s'afficha sur son visage.

« -Quelle bonne idée tu as, pour une fois…

« -Hé ! »

* * *

><p>En sortant des bureaux de la Garde, Lightning prévint Hope qu'elle passerait le voir entre deux cours, et prit la direction de l'école du Dôme Blanc. Le jeune garçon l'attendait devant la grille d'entrée lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'imposant établissement, et la salua avec bonne humeur. Ils discutèrent du voyage qu'ils devaient faire la semaine suivante.<p>

La jeune femme avait promis depuis longtemps déjà qu'elle emmènerait Serah au parc de Nautilus, principale destination de loisirs des habitants de Cocoon. Mais avec le manque de disposition du sergent en raison de son poste dans l'armée, le voyage n'avait cessé d'être reporté. Or, sa jeune sœur avait reparlé quelques semaines auparavant de son désir d'aller voir les chocobos du parc et Hope, présent à ce moment là, avait lui aussi montré son intérêt pour les créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vues en vrai. Lightning avait donc pris la décision de placer cette semaine de vacances que le lieutenant Amodar lui proposait depuis longtemps et d'emmener une bonne fois pour toutes les deux jeunes passer quelques jours à Nautilus.

La jeune femme s'était porté garante auprès de Hope, en insistant devant les tuteurs de son école sur le fait que quitter un peu l'établissement lui ferait le plus grand bien. On avait accepté sa requête à la condition que le père du jeune garçon donne son accord, ce qui s'était apparemment fait. Lightning venait donc s'assurer que l'adolescent était prêt pour le voyage. Il semblait en tout cas très enthousiaste à l'idée de partir.

Suite aux évènements des derniers jours, le soldat réalisa qu'elle l'était, quant à elle, un peu moins. Elle n'aimait pas laisser une affaire en cours. Elle repensa à sa poursuite avec la femme aux cheveux noirs, la veille. Elle était seule cette fois-ci. Cela renforçait-il le doute que Lightning avait au sujet de Vanille, la nouvelle amie de sa petite sœur ? Elle ne comprenait cependant pas qu'une enfant de cet âge puisse prendre part à des actes de vol de ce type. Quant à la grande brune, elle interpelait le soldat. Sa façon d'agir, ses capacités en matière d'infiltration, son absence de peur face à un adversaire armé, et puis…

Light sentit la frustration monter en elle. Comment avait-elle osé l'appeler… ?

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le garçon qui lui souriait.

Elle se détendit, et se promit de laisser ses affaires professionnelles de côté le temps du voyage, pour le sourire de Hope, et celui de Serah.

Une sonnerie qui provenait de la poche de la veste de Lightning retentit. Celle-ci décrocha son communicateur, et reconnut la voix de sa cadette.

« -Coucou Light ! Je suis avec Vanille et sa sœur, dans le bois où on va se promener des fois. Elles demandent si tu es libre pour venir nous voir. Hé dis-donc, tu m'avais caché que t'étais fait de nouvelles amies ! Et… attends, Fang me parle… Ah, elle me demande d'insister sur le fait que tu viennes seule. Euh… mais pourqu… »

Une tonalité se fit entendre, indiquant que l'interlocuteur de Lightning avait mis fin à la conversation.

L'appareil glissa de sa main et tomba au sol. Hope s'empressa de le ramasser.

« -Light.. ? »

La jeune femme s'était levée brusquement.

« -Désolée, Hope. Je dois y aller. »

* * *

><p>Il fallut un quart d'heure à Lightning pour parvenir jusqu'au petit bois qui se trouvait en lisière de Bodum. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les arbres, courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Si Serah avait parlé du lieu où elles se rendaient toutes les deux, il s'agissait sûrement de la petite clairière où elles allaient parfois pique-niquer, et la jeune femme s'y rendit directement.<p>

Arrivée à l'orée de la clairière, elle stoppa net sa course. Serah était assise sur un tronc couché de l'autre côté de l'espace que formaient les arbres, en pleine conversation avec la petite rousse. Conversation qui semblait animée puisqu'elles riaient toutes deux de bon cœur.

« -Le petit soldat accoure au secours de sa sœurette. Touchant. »

Lightning fit volte-face et regarda la grande brune qui riait à un mètre d'elle, adossée à un arbre, les bras croisés. Elle porta la main à sa ceinture afin de dégainer son arme.

« -Hé, tout doux ! Regarde, je ne suis pas armée. Et tu vois bien qu'on n'a pas touché à un seul cheveu de ta Serah. Je veux juste te parler. »

Elle leva les bras afin d'accompagner la parole par le geste. La main toujours posée sur sa gaine, le soldat se tourna vers sa cadette. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand geste de la main, avant de reprendre sa conversation. Elle regarda à nouveau la femme aux cheveux noirs, qui ne se défaisait pas de son sourire.

« -C'est une blague ?

« -Je sais que ça doit te sembler bizarre, mais non, je suis tout à fait sérieuse. Désolée d'avoir utilisé ta sœur comme prétexte, il nous fallait un moyen pour te rencontrer. »

Lightning ouvrit de grands yeux. Celle qu'elle poursuivait voulait la rencontrer. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises en ce qui concernait cette femme.

« -Pour commencer, soyons civilisées. Je m'appelle Fang. Enchantée. »

Elle tendit la main vers le soldat, qui eut un mouvement de recul et s'énerva.

« -Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi ? Tu as conscience que ce que je vais faire d'ici cinq minutes, c'est te neutraliser et que tu vas finir dans une cellule de l'armée ?

« -Hé, du calme ! Regarde, je t'ai montré que je n'étais pas armée pour que tu comprennes que mes intentions sont pacifistes et que tu me fasses confiance.

« -Te faire confiance ? Attends, tu n'imagines quand même pas que parce que tu me le demandes gentiment, je vais te laisser partir sans rien dire ?

« -C'est un peu l'idée. Sauf qu'en plus je vais te demander de m'aider. »

Lightning était éberluée. Soit cette femme était totalement inconsciente et dénuée de raison, soit elle possédait sur elle un moyen de pression encore inconnu du soldat.

La brune continua :

« -Voilà. Nous avons perdu avant-hier une sorte de boite qui a beaucoup de valeur pour nous. Tu vois sans doute de quoi je parle, et tu sais sans doute où elle est actuellement. Ou tout du moins, tu as le moyen de le savoir. On voudrait que tu nous aide à la retrouver. »

Lightning se demanda si l'autre n'était pas en train de se payer sa tête.

« -Je vais donc aider une voleuse à commettre ses larcins.

« -Comme je te l'ai dit, nous ne faisons que récupérer ce qui nous appartient. Les objets que nous cherchons appartenaient tous à notre famille, mais ils ont été éparpillés à la suite d'un incident. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Me traiter de voleuse est un peu exagéré, mes actes ne ciblent que ces objets dont je te parle. Et Vanille et moi n'avons jamais commis d'acte criminel.»

Lightning laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« -Et bien entendu, je vais faire tout ça parce que tu me l'as demandé poliment ? »

La brune émit un rire sonore.

« -Parce que tu aurais fait pareil à ma place. »

Son regard se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui discutaient sur leur banc improvisé. Ce banc sur lequel les deux sœurs Farron s'étaient si souvent assises pour partager un repas, et discuter de tout et de rien. Lightning réalisa alors que si ses yeux étaient fixés sur la fillette aux cheveux roses, ceux de Fang l'étaient sur la petite rousse. Et elle eut l'intuition que la lueur qu'elle lut dans son regard était la même qu'on pouvait voir dans ses propres yeux lorsqu'elle les posait sur Serah.

« -Pourquoi entrainer une fille si jeune dans ton sillage ?

« -Tu sembles convaincue de ma culpabilité, dis-moi. Vanille m'accompagne de son plein gré. Nous accomplissons notre quête à deux. Et même si j'avais voulu qu'elle reste sagement en dehors de tout ça, elle m'aurait suivie de force. »

Lightning crut discerner une sorte de mélancolie dans la voix de la brune.

« -Vous les militaires, vous avez des valeurs bien définies. Loyauté, obéissance, sens de la justice exacerbé. Jamais vous ne songeriez à les renier, même si votre vie en dépendait. Jamais vous ne refuseriez d'accomplir une tâche commandée par vos supérieurs. »

Elle se pencha vers Lightning, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Sa voix se fit un murmure, un murmure sec et dur :

« -Est-ce que tu renierais tes valeurs, si la vie de ta sœur en dépendait ? »

Le soldat ressentit un pincement au cœur. Son regard croisa celui de Fang. Et elle crut pouvoir lire de la sincérité dans ces yeux vert émeraude. Si une personne comprenait la puissance de l'amour fraternel, c'était bien Lightning.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car un cri la fit sursauter. Se retournant, elle aperçut Serah et Vanille debout au milieu de la clairière. Une machine à l'apparence canine se tenait à quelques mètres d'elles, grognant, en position d'attaque. Le soldat reconnut les créatures expérimentales élevées par la PSICOM. Et le programme de non-agression des civils de celui-ci ne fonctionnait apparemment pas.

La bête grognait de manière croissante, prête à bondir. Sa cible semblait être Serah, qui s'était placée devant Vanille, faisant un bouclier de son corps. Lightning sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline monter en elle. Elle se rua sur l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur. Elle poussa un cri lorsque la bête amorça une attaque, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas suffisamment rapide pour s'interposer.

« -Non ! »

Un bruit de choc se fit entendre. Le soldat se figea à quelques mètres de la bête. Fang avait réagi plus rapidement qu'elle, et s'était interposée entre la créature et Serah, recevant à la place de la jeune fille un coup de patte métallique sur le flanc. Le sang se mit à couler sur les hanches de la brune, qui n'en lâcha pas pour autant les épaules de la créature qu'elle avait saisies pour amortir son attaque.

Sans plus attendre, Lightning dégaina son arme à feu et tira sur la bête. Celle-ci émit un cri mécanique et recula d'un bond. Elle se tourna vers Lightning et chargea. La jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde et réagit avec ses réflexes de soldat expérimenté : elle tira le reste de son chargeur dans la gueule de la bête et esquiva d'un pas sur le côté, la laissant s'échouer au sol.

Haletante, Lightning observa la créature dont les membres étaient pris de petits tremblements, une fumée noire s'échappant de leurs points de jonction. Elle se tourna vers les autres jeunes femmes. Vanille aidait Fang à se relever, le bras de la brune passé autour de ses épaules.

« -Tu es blessée ! » couina la petite rousse.

Lightning s'approcha. Elle allait se pencher vers la blessure, mais la brune l'arrêta d'un geste ferme.

Des voix se firent entendre, quelqu'un approchait. Il s'agissait sans doute de soldats de la PSICOM à la recherche de la machine.

Fang attrapa un objet que Vanille tenait dans sa main, enveloppé d'un linge. Elle le tendit au soldat à la chevelure rose.

« -Tiens, Vanille a tenu à ce qu'on te rende ça. Prends-le comme un gage de confiance de notre part. Et réfléchis-y. »

Sur ces mots, les deux femmes bondirent entre les arbres, quittant le champ de vision du soldat et de sa sœur.

Lightning se tourna vers Serah, la santé de sa sœur passant avant une éventuelle poursuite des fuyardes. La jeune fille semblait encore sous le choc, et reprenait son souffle.

« -Tu vas bien ? »

Des soldats de la PSICOM apparurent alors de l'autre côté de la clairière. Ils coururent vers les deux jeunes femmes, l'un d'eux s'arrêtant au dessus de la carcasse de la bête. Le soldat reconnut à ses vêtements que Lightning appartenait à la Garde Civile.

« -Nous avons perdu le contrôle de l'animal. A-t-il causé des dommages ? »

Lightning expliqua qu'elle avait neutralisé la machine. Elle sermonna les soldats sur leur manque de professionnalisme. La PSICOM était une division de l'armée bien distincte de la sienne, mais le grade inférieur du soldat lui autorisait une certaine autorité.

Les deux hommes promirent de faire un rapport sur l'accident et se concentrèrent sur la bête.

Lightning se tourna vers l'endroit où les deux femmes avaient disparu. Son regard resta un moment perdu dans le vague. Elle aurait pu ordonner aux militaires présents de se lancer à la poursuite des fugitives, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Serah. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Son regard tomba sur le paquet présent entre ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit et contempla sa Gunblade, pliée en position d'arme à feu, comme si elle avait attendu sagement que sa propriétaire fasse à nouveau usage d'elle.

* * *

><p>Assise à la pointe d'un ponton, les jambes dans le vide, Lightning observait le soleil se coucher sur la plage de Bodum. Sur ses genoux, sa Gunblade reflétait les couleurs rougeâtres du ciel couchant.<p>

« -Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu approcher. Serah s'assit à côté d'elle.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« -Tu viens toujours ici quand ça ne va pas. »

Elles observèrent la mer en silence.

Lightning savait qu'elle allait faire un rapport au sujet de Fang à son supérieur. Peu importe les raisons que la brune avançait, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser courir dans la nature avec les biens qu'elle avait dérobés. Et pourtant, plus tôt dans la journée, le soldat l'avait laissée partir en compagnie de Vanille. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. La jeune femme avait réussi à la toucher. Et Lightning ne se laissait jamais toucher par personne.

Voilà pourquoi elle était là, assise sur ce ponton. Elle attendait, espérant que ses idées allaient se remettre en ordre, que chaque chose dans sa tête allait retrouver sa place attitrée, un monde strictement ordonné, comme toujours.

« -Tu vas les dénoncer ? »

Lightning tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa cadette.

« -Je ne suis pas bête, tu sais. J'ai compris qui elles étaient. Ta petite sœur sait réfléchir aussi, elle n'est pas seulement l'enfant que tu dois toujours protéger de tout. »

Le regard du soldat se posa à nouveau sur l'étendue bleutée.

« -C'est mon devoir. »

Serah soupira. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux filles aux chevelures roses.

La cadette prit une profonde inspiration avant de le briser.

« -Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Vanille m'a parlé de… »

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du communicateur de Lightning. Celle-ci porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« -Lieutenant ?

« -Ca y est, sergent, nous l'avons. »

La voix du supérieur de la jeune femme trahissait une certaine excitation. Celle-ci ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle eut néanmoins l'intuition, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, qu'elle n'aurait pas du décrocher l'appareil.

« -Pardon ?

« -Nous avons attrapé la voleuse de l'Opéra. Elle est désormais sous verrou dans les cellules de la Garde Civile. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre rôle dans son arrestation. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lightning franchit la grande porte de fer qui menait à l'aile la plus reculée de l'office de la Garde Civile de Bodum. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour confirmer son identité auprès du soldat assis derrière la banque d'accueil du bâtiment. Une fois la vérification effectuée, celui-ci enclencha un mécanisme qui ouvrit une grande grille d'acier donnant accès au couloir principal. La femme aux cheveux roses s'y engouffra, de la démarche ferme et assurée représentative de son grade.

Elle franchit ainsi plusieurs grilles de protection, qui s'ouvraient au fur-et-à-mesure de son passage. Elle parvint dans un nouveau couloir, entouré de plusieurs pièces de petite envergure, séparées de l'espace de passage par des vitres de sécurité. La plupart d'entre elles étaient vides, à l'exception d'une, située à l'extrémité du couloir. Lightning s'arrêta devant cette dernière cellule et posa son regard sur la femme à la peau mate qui y logeait.

Fang leva les yeux vers le soldat à la chevelure rose. Elle était assise sur une banquette de confort spartiate, qui faisait également office de lit pour la cellule. La visiteuse resta silencieuse, la toisant de son regard froid.

« -Tiens… La Rose des Glaces me rend une petite visite… »

Elle entreprit de se lever, mais grimaça à mis parcours : son flanc droit lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se fit force pour se redresser complètement et fit un pas vers la paroi transparente qui la séparait de l'extérieur. Elle reprit vite sa contenance habituelle, caractérisée par le sourire insolent qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres.

Lightning ne releva pas le surnom dont la brune l'avait à nouveau affublée. Elle sentit néanmoins quelque chose se tendre dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le bandage qui dépassait de la veste de détenu que portait la prisonnière. Bandage cachant la blessure qu'elle s'était faite en protégeant sa petite sœur.

« -Alors. Comment va Serah ? »

Le soldat scruta le visage de la jeune femme dont l'attitude ne semblait pas influencée par sa mise sous verrou.

« -Bien.

« -Ah, tout va bien alors. »

Fang sourit. Elle détourna son regard. Il y eut un instant de silence, mais le soldat pensa deviner ce que la brune avait en tête.

« -Est-ce que Vanille est en sécurité ? » demanda-t-elle.

La détenue la regarda à nouveau. Elle sembla soulagée de la déclaration implicite de son interlocutrice. Sa question indiquait de plus que leur conversation n'était pas écoutée.

« -Oui, elle l'est. Je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir dénoncée. »

Lightning ne répondit pas. Elle restait persuadée que la petite rousse avait été entrainée malgré elle par sa comparse. De plus, à l'idée d'une fille de l'âge de Serah emprisonnée, elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'image de sa propre sœur dans une cellule. Et elle n'aurait voulu cela pour rien au monde.

Elle observa la femme à la peau brune, qui s'était rassise.

« -Ecoute-moi. J'ignore si tu es à l'origine des vols d'objets en provenance de Pulse qui ont été commis à Eden et Palempolum, en tout cas tu n'es pour l'instant suspectée que du larcin de la boite appartenant à un citoyen et du cor qui était exposé à l'Opéra. Comme la boite a été récupérée, tu n'encours pas grand-chose pour son vol. Néanmoins, le recel du second bien peut t'apporter des ennuis dont je pense que Vanille et toi n'avez pas besoin. Alors fais preuve de sagesse et indique nous où tu l'as caché. Collaborer allègera la peine que tu encoures. »

La brune planta son regard de jade dans celui du soldat.

« -Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive. Comme je te l'ai dit, ces objets que nous cherchons à réunir ont une importance capitale pour nous. »

« -Tu as sous-entendu que la vie de Vanille dépendait de la réunion de ces objets. J'espère que tu réalises que pour moi, ça n'a aucun sens. Donne-moi des raisons, explique-toi mieux. Ce semblant d'excuse n'a aucune valeur pour ta défense. »

« -Au risque de me répéter, le reste ne regarde que moi et Vanille. Et le temps que je vais passer ici n'a pas grande importance, tant que je sais qu'elle est en sécurité. »

Elle s'allongea sur la banquette, semblant prendre ses aises. Son attitude énerva à nouveau Lightning.

« -Soit. Puisque tu y sembles résignée, reste croupir ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé ta planque. »

« -Hum hum. »

Le soldat tourna les talons, se demandant pourquoi elle avait essayé de discuter avec la prisonnière.

« -…Et tu risques de passer une série de tests, car tu es suspectée d'avoir fait usage de magie. »

« -De la magie ? Mais c'est impossible, voyons. »

Le ton moqueur de la brune fit définitivement gonfler les nerfs de Lightning qui partit d'un pas ferme sans ajouter un mot.

Les yeux clos, Fang sourit en entendant les pas du soldat s'éloigner.

« -… Bye, Rose des glaces. »

* * *

><p>Lightning savait que sa menace était sans fondement. La Garde Civile devait traiter ses prisonniers selon un code de lois strictes, qui respectait la dignité de la personne. Elle doutait que la réalisation de tests sur des détenus soit possible, surtout si elle ne s'appuyait que sur le témoignage d'un soldat disant avoir été témoin d'un phénomène surnaturel. La brune l'avait néanmoins énervée. Elle se promit de mettre la main sur l'objet que celle-ci avait volé, afin qu'elle soit évacuée au plus vite de la prison de la ville vers les instances d'Eden.<p>

Elle passa devant le bureau d'Amodar. Ce dernier lui avait rapporté, à son arrivée à l'office, la capture de la fugitive. Des soldats patrouillant dans un quartier peu fréquentable de la ville étaient tombés sur elle par hasard. La présence d'une personne seule cachée sous un large manteau, de nuit, dans un tel endroit avait attiré leur attention. Ils l'avaient donc interpellée et l'un d'entre eux avait fait le rapprochement avec la fugitive décrite par Lightning.

Le soldat entra dans le bureau de son supérieur, afin de lui rapporter que sa visite n'avait rien donné. Celui-ci ne sembla pas étonné.

« -Cette femme est muette comme un orobon. Elle n'a lâché aucune information au sujet de ses complices. De plus, elle semble se moquer royalement de son sort. Elle a même frappé un garde qui la conduisait à sa cellule parce qu'il lui avait pris le bras, et s'y est rendue d'elle-même en interdisant qu'on la touche. »

Lightning failli lâcher un soupir. Elle commençait à cerner le caractère de la voleuse, et le reconnaissait bien dans cette description.

« -J'ai remarqué la blessure qu'elle porte au torse… »

« -Oui, elle était déjà blessée lors de son arrestation. On ignore comment elle a pu s'abimer comme ça. Elle a d'ailleurs refusé qu'un médecin vienne refaire son bandage. »

Le soldat opina. La Garde Civile ne se mêlant pas des affaires de la PSICOM, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on fasse le rapprochement entre la blessure de Fang et l'incident du panthéron hors de contrôle, et par extension avec Lightning. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas à justifier le fait qu'elle avait laissé échapper la voleuse. Si elle avait du expliquer sa présence dans le bois, elle aurait du mentionner Vanille, et inventer une histoire pour se dédouaner auprès de son supérieur était chose que le soldat ne se serait jamais permise. Elle se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable de lui masquer une partie de la vérité.

Lightning sentit sa tête lui tourner légèrement. Elle porta sa main à son visage. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, accaparée par sa mission à l'opéra puis par ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de l'affaire.

Amodar comprit de suite que son soldat tombait de fatigue et lui ordonna avec sévérité de rentrer dormir sur le champ. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté son bureau, il poussa un soupir. La jeune femme négligeait vraiment sa santé physique, sa vie quotidienne semblant rythmée uniquement par son devoir de militaire. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle était un peu le soldat parfait, dont tout supérieur pouvait rêver. Il se sentait néanmoins concerné par la santé de celle qu'il avait prit en affection, et se promit d'être plus sévère avec elle quant au respect de ses temps de repos.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lightning émergea de sa lourde sieste, une lumière intense perçait au travers du store de sa chambre, projetant des lueurs striées sur le drap qui la couvrait. Elle se redressa dans le lit, l'épaisse brume du sommeil qui emplissait sa tête s'atténuant peu à peu. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil à cristaux liquides posé sur sa table de chevet. Celui-ci indiquait midi passé.<p>

La jeune femme se fit force pour se lever. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était couchée encore vêtue de son uniforme. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se remettre en mémoire son retour de la veille. Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'elle avait quitté son lieu de travail, auquel elle s'était rendue suite à l'appel lui annonçant la capture de Fang. La fatigue de sa nuit blanche de la veille semblait s'être abattue d'un coup sur son corps, qui réclamait son lot du sommeil à coup de courbatures. Elle avait marché jusqu'à son appartement, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules sous le poids de la fatigue. Arrivée à destination, elle n'avait pris le temps d'enlever que ses bottes avant de s'effondrer sur son lit et de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Light fit quelques pas en direction de sa salle de bains. Elle n'avait pas dû tout à fait récupérer car il lui semblait entendre des coups dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillée. Elle entreprit de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, mais interrompit son geste. Elle tendit l'oreille. Les coups se faisaient toujours entendre. Et ils étaient apparemment frappés sur sa porte.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, tombant nez-à-nez avec Vanille.

« -C'est pas trop tôt ! »

La jeune fille passa devant elle et entra dans l'appartement sans attendre son invitation.

« -Fang a été capturée ! C'est à cause de toi ! »

« -Hé, minute… je ne suis pas responsable de sa capture. Enfin, pas directement… »

Lightning se demanda pourquoi elle se défendait de ce qui était son métier. La rousse ne sembla pas l'écouter et continua sur sa lancée, apparemment très énervée.

« -Elle est en prison maintenant ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas du venir à Bodum ! Tout marchait très bien avant. Jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce qu'on te rencontre ! »

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Lightning, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds. La jeune fille ne réalisait apparemment pas ce qu'elle disait.

« -Si tu n'avais pas commencé à nous poursuivre, l'identité de Fang n'aurait pas été découverte, et ils ne l'auraient pas capturée ! Et… et… »

Vanille éclata alors en sanglots.

« -…et je me retrouve seule ! »

* * *

><p>Le bruit de l'eau cessa et, quelques instants plus tard, Lightning sortit de sa salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille. Assise sur le grand canapé blanc, Vanille la regarda traverser le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis elle plongea à nouveau son regard vers la mer que la baie vitrée donnait pleinement le loisir de contempler. En buvant une gorgée du thé que lui avait préparé le soldat, elle pensa que l'appartement était assez agréable, dans un style moderne plutôt luxueux. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la demeure dans laquelle elle avait grandi.<p>

Elle se retourna en entendant les pas de Lightning. Celle-ci avait remis sa tenue habituelle, ses cheveux encore mouillés tombant sur le col de sa veste blanche. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« -Je ne t'ai pas dénoncée comme complice de Fang, Vanille. Mais tu as conscience que je ne vais pas l'aider à sortir de prison parce que tu viens pleurer chez moi. Le mieux à faire pour toi serait de quitter Bodum. Où est-ce que tu habites ? »

Un bref silence ponctua sa question.

« -… Oerbium. »

Le soldat observa la jeune fille, dont le regard triste était plongé dans sa tasse de thé. Les larmes avaient séché sur ses joues encore rougies.

« -Je ne peux pas rentrer sans ma sœur. Quand j'ai réalisé sa capture, je voulais me rendre moi aussi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Fang ne me pardonnerait pas d'abandonner maintenant. »

« -Tu dis que Fang est ta sœur… Comment dire… »

« -Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Nous avons été adoptées par les mêmes parents, et élevées ensemble. Nos parents vivaient à Oerbuim. »

Elle poussa un petit gémissement.

« -Et voilà, je manque toujours l'occasion de me taire. Fang ne serait pas contente que je te raconte ça. »

Lightning soupira. Apprendre quelque chose d'une sœur ou de l'autre était une véritable épreuve. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face à la fillette qui se trouvait dans son salon.

« -Que faisait Fang dehors pendant la nuit ? Vous recherchez un nouvel artefact ? »

« -Non ! » répondit Vanille d'une voix vexée. « Elle était partie chercher notre contact. Il ne donnait plus de nouvelles depuis un moment… »

Elle frappa son front de la paume de sa main.

« -D'accord, je me tais maintenant. »

Lightning arqua un sourcil.

« -Je suppose que tu ne me donneras pas l'identité du dit contact. Ecoute Vanille, si tu m'expliquais où se trouvent les objets que vous avez volés, ça accélèrerait les choses pour Fang. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille, qui s'étaient perdus en direction de la baie vitrée, se tournèrent lentement vers ceux de son ainée.

« -Jamais… Jamais elle ne me pardonnerait d'avoir baissé les bras. Même si j'en meurs d'envie, je tiendrai. Elle finira bien par trouver un moyen pour sortir. Alors, je n'abandonnerai pas. »

Son regard soutint celui du soldat. Celle-ci vit la tristesse qui s'y trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt remplacée par une nouvelle détermination.

Elle se tourna vers la baie vitrée, qui laissait deviner le calme roulement de la mer, imperturbable dans son mouvement de va-et-vient.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lightning se rendit au siège de la Garde Civile, le lendemain, elle avait encore l'esprit occupé par la venue de Vanille à son appartement. Elle se sentait déjà coupable de la couvrir, elle n'avait pas besoin que la jeune fille prenne l'habitude de venir la voir. Si elle ne se faisait pas petite, le soldat serait obligée de faire part de son existence à ses supérieurs.<p>

Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le lieutenant Amodar s'approcher d'elle. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'homme dans son dos.

« -Alors, Farron, bien récupéré ? Je l'espère, car j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Lightning emboita le pas à son supérieur, intriguée par sa déclaration. Celui-ci s'approcha de son bureau et saisit des papiers qui y trainaient.

« -Nous allons commencer par la mauvaise. Je fais face à quelques soucis… juridiques. En ce qui concerne notre captive. »

Une expression intriguée se dessina sur le visage du soldat aux cheveux roses.

« -Comme vous le savez, la loi est compliquée à rendre, et son application passe par des textes sinueux et parfois difficiles à appréhender… De plus, la récente application de lois renforçant le respect de la dignité des citoyens de Cocoon donne lieu à de nouvelles mesures en matière de garde en captivité de prisonniers.

Par ailleurs, l'enquête concernant les vols commis à Palempolum et Eden, qui avait été gelée, va être rouverte et rattachée à celle que nous menons actuellement. Mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Après un minutieux examen des nouveaux textes de loi, il se trouve que nous ne pouvons garder un prisonnier captif durant la mise en place d'une enquête si nous ne possédons pas de preuve suffisamment solide de son implication. Or, seul votre témoignage garantit que la femme présente dans nos cellules est à l'origine du larcin de l'Opéra et de celui commis un jour plus tôt.

En clair, sergent, il se peut que nous devions relâcher notre hôte, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'enquête avance.

« -Mais enfin, c'est complètement absurde ! » s'exclama le soldat. « Si nous la relâchons, vous pouvez être sûr que nous ne lui mettrons plus la main dessus !

« -J'ai conscience de l'absurdité de la situation, Farron. Ainsi est faite l'action judiciaire. Le bon vieux temps où nous traitions les prisonniers avec la fermeté qui permettait le maintien de l'ordre est révolu. Néanmoins, je cherche justement un moyen de retourner ces singularités d'application de la loi en notre faveur. Il faut dire qu'on me fait pression « au-dessus » pour que je trouve au plus vite un moyen de garder notre hôte sous surveillance. »

Lightning croisa les bras, abasourdie par les absurdités auxquelles menait à nouveau le manque de fluidité de la loi.

« -Et la bonne nouvelle ?

« -J'y venais. Nous avons trouvé d'où venait la fuite. »

* * *

><p>Le sergent observa l'homme à la coupe afro assis devant une table dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne pouvait les voir elle et Amodar, la salle dans laquelle les deux soldats se trouvaient étant séparée par un miroir sans teint de celle où il était enfermé. Un soldat était en train de le questionner.<p>

« -Sazh Katzroy. Un membre de la branche communication. Il semble qu'il ait vendu des informations de l'armée à un nombre encore non établi de personnes extérieures. On pense qu'il est également à l'origine de la disparition de matériel. Il agissait sous le pseudonyme de Brynhildr. Quoi qu'il en soit, il refuse de donner des informations sur sa clientèle. Nous l'avons amené jusqu'à la cellule de notre prisonnière mais il a nié catégoriquement l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Et comme elle ne transportait pas le prétendu matériel PMA sur elle lors de sa capture, nous ne pouvons établir de lien entre eux. Ce qui nous ramène à notre sujet de tout à l'heure. »

Lightning observa l'homme qui ne pouvait pas la voir. Son visage affichait une expression ferme. Les coudes posés sur la table et le visage appuyé sur ses deux mains jointes, il semblait relativement serein.

« -Connait-on les raisons qui l'ont poussé à trahir l'armée ?

« -Cela reste incertain. Il semblerait qu'il faisait face sur ces derniers temps à des soucis financiers. Nous avons fouillé son dossier. Il est veuf depuis trois ans et élève seul son fils de six ans. Cela n'excuse bien entendu pas le recours à de la vente d'informations. Nous ne disposons pour l'instant que de peu d'éléments sur l'affaire, on ignore d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps son petit commerce durait. »

Il lâcha un soupir.

« -J'ai décidemment droit à mon lot de prisonniers peu coopératifs, en ce moment… »

Lightning observait toujours l'absence de réaction de l'homme. Elle se demanda si on ne devait pas ajouter à ce critère commun aux deux hors-la-loi mis en avant par son supérieur que chacun semblait agir pour des raisons familiales.

* * *

><p>L'agitation habituelle régnait au bar de Lebrau lorsque le soldat s'y rendit ce soir-là.<p>

« -Est-ce que c'est vraiment obligé ? » soupira la jeune femme en tripotant nerveusement l'arrondi de son verre.

Serah la toisa d'un regard sévère.

« -Arrête un peu d'en vouloir à Snow, Light. J'espère que tu réalises à quel point ta haine envers lui est blessante. »

Lightning plongea son regard dans le liquide que contenait son verre. Serah lui avait annoncé tout naturellement qu'elle avait invité son petit ami à prendre part à leur voyage à Nautilus. La jeune femme avait protesté, mais sa petite sœur était en train de l'emporter. Après tout, ces vacances avaient été organisées pour son plaisir avant tout. Et Lightning savait que celui-ci ne serait que plus complet si l'homme qui comptait pour Serah était de la partie. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas se résigner à l'idée de passer cinq jours non-stop en compagnie de celui qu'elle considérait comme le dernier des abrutis.

Elle leva la tête et observa le jeune couple, qui s'était rejoint et dansait en compagnie d'autres personnes sur la musique festive que diffusait Lebrau. Elle réalisa qu'un sourire particulier illuminait le visage de sa cadette. Un sourire qu'elle ne voyait que lorsque la jeune fille était en compagnie de Snow. Un sourire qui lui était réservé. Et elle prit conscience que ce sourire, elle le jalousait avec haine. Elle avait réussi à subvenir aux besoins de sa sœur, à lui offrir un toit, une vie plutôt aisée. Et Snow, lui, lui avait apporté du bonheur. Tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi elle haïssait le jeune homme. Et elle se haïssait de le haïr.

Elle les observa danser pendant quelques minutes. Et elle décida que pour ce soir là, exceptionnellement, elle cesserait de haïr Snow. Pour faire une trêve avec elle-même, en quelque sorte.

Lorsque le morceau de musique se termina, les deux amoureux retournèrent près du bar.

« -Eh bien, sœurette, t'as à peine touché à ton verre ! Je suis sûr qu'un pauvre gars comme moi a une meilleure descente que l'imbattable sergent Farron.

Une flamme passa dans les yeux de Lightning, qui se demanda de quelle manière elle allait écraser le nez de Snow dans son verre de bière. Puis elle croisa le regard de Serah. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que la jeune fille pensait exactement, mais son propre reflet dans ces deux globes couleur azur ne semblait lui demander qu'une seule chose. Tient ta promesse.

Elle soupira. Sa main se posa sur son verre, qu'elle amena à sa bouche.

« -On parie ? »

Snow resta stupéfait. Il s'empressa de saisir sa bière. Non seulement il ne s'était pas encore pris de coup, mais il lui avait semblé voir un sourire se dessiner l'espace d'un instant sur les lèvres de sa belle-sœur. Non, il avait du rêver.

* * *

><p>« -Quoi ? »<p>

Les quelques militaires présents au central ce matin là se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans leurs bureaux et d'en fermer la porte. Une colère du sergent Farron n'était jamais chose à prendre à la légère.

« -Sauf votre respect, seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi ? »

Amodar observa la jeune femme dont le regard en furie annonçait que son bureau risquait de se retrouver sous peu fracturé en deux parties. A combien de colères du sergent avait-il ainsi assisté ? Il n'était même plus capable de le dire.

« -Si j'avais la possibilité de faire les choses différemment, croyez-moi, je le ferais. Mais j'ai toute une juridiction derrière moi prête à me tomber dessus. »

« -Mais… Pourquoi moi ?

« -La tâche ne peut être confiée qu'à un soldat de sexe féminin, et vous êtes la femme la plus haut gradée de notre service. De plus, vous n'avez été à l'origine que d'excellents résultats depuis votre entrée en service. Et permettez-moi d'ajouter que votre autorité… n'est plus à prouver. »

« -… Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

« -Le moins longtemps possible, je l'espère. Tout dépendra de l'avancée de l'enquête. Vous continuerez à exercer vos tâches quotidiennes comme à votre habitude. Il faudra juste que vous l'ayez en permanence sous les yeux, quoi qu'il arrive. Une surveillance rapprochée effectuée par l'un de nos soldats, c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire pour maintenir notre amie à portée de main. »

Le visage de Lightning se tourna lentement vers la gauche. Les mains liées par des menottes en acier, sa tenue de prisonnier encore sur elle, la jeune femme à la peau mate croisa son regard.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, laissant apparaitre des dents luisantes.

Et le soldat crut lire dans ces deux yeux émeraude qui la fixaient le début de ses ennuis.

* * *

><p><strong>Mention spéciale à ceux qui trouveront à quelle série fait référence l'entrée dans la prison XD<strong>

**Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et de commenter. Recevoir un retour, même bref, suite à son travail fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les rires et les cris fusaient autour de Lightning. Des rayons lumineux balayaient le ciel, se mêlant aux feux d'artifice qui explosaient continuellement, répandant une myriade d'étoiles colorées au-dessus des têtes des spectateurs. Autour de la petite place chaudement éclairée se déployait une volée des panneaux explicatifs, de plans du site et d'affiches publicitaires. Une hôtesse s'adressa à la jeune femme, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -Bienvenue au Parc Nautilus ! Une navette va vous conduire jusqu'à votre hôtel. Puis-je vous donner un plan du parc ainsi qu'un guide d'informations ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lâcha la valise qu'elle tenait à la main et récupéra les objets qu'on lui tendait. A sa droite, Hope posa à son tour le gros sac qu'il portait à l'épaule et s'intéressa aux documents fournis par l'hôtesse.

« -Oh, génial, c'est un plan en hologramme ! » s'exclama la fille à ses côtés.

Serah venait elle aussi de recevoir le petit boitier métallique. L'objet tenait dans la paume de la main. Un seul bouton était visible sur sa surface. Lorsque la jeune fille appuya dessus, le boitier projeta en hologramme un schéma simplifié du parc. Serah s'amusa à agrandir et rétrécir avec ses doigts les différentes zones représentées, provoquant l'affichage d'informations sur les attractions choisies.

« -Où est Snow ? »

« -En arrière. Il croule apparemment sous le poids de tes affaires, » constata Hope.

Le jeune garçon fut bousculé par une tornade rousse qui se rua sur le panneau central d'informations.

« -C'est génial ! Regardez un peu tout ce qu'il y a à faire ! » s'exclama Vanille.

La jeune fille bondissait dans tous les sens, ravie d'être sur place.

« -Regarde Fang, il y a des spectacles tous les soirs ! »

La grande brune arriva au niveau du groupe, posant à son tour sa valise.

« -Mmh, ça promet d'être un joli séjour. »

« -Maqui, n'abandonne pas tes affaires en plein milieu du passage ! »

Lebrau poussa du pied le sac que le jeune garçon avait lâché avant de courir rejoindre Vanille.

Snow arriva en dernier, portant à bout de bras sa propre valise, celle de Lebrau et deux énormes malles qui appartenaient à Serah.

Lightning observa le groupe présent autour d'elle, et l'agitation qui régnait déjà, cinq minutes à peine après leur arrivée. Elle serra les poings, sentant que sa tension allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme.

« -Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi notre voyage à trois s'est transformé en voyage à huit ? »

* * *

><p>Assise sur la banquette de la navette, le soldat observait tour à tour ceux qui allaient lui tenir compagnie pendant les cinq jours à venir. Vanille, à genoux sur la banquette, le nez collé contre un hublot, s'extasiait devant le système de navettes sous-marines qui reliait toutes les zones du parc. A côté d'elle, Serah massait le dos de Snow, qui grimaçait encore sous l'effet des courbatures. Lebrau semblait absorbée par son ordinateur portable, prêtant par moments une oreille distraite aux explications de Maqui. L'adolescent montrait avec enthousiasme le catalogue des activités à Hope. Ce dernier tourna un regard soucieux vers Lightning.<p>

La jeune femme se tenait les bras croisée, le visage fermé et n'avait pas décroché un sourire depuis le début de leur voyage. En entendant Snow parler du séjour, Lebrau avait déclaré avec enthousiasme qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vacances depuis un nombre incalculable de mois, et s'était tout naturellement invitée à partir avec eux, accompagnée par un Maqui fou d'excitation. Lightning revoyait encore l'expression de Gadot lorsque l'homme avait exprimé sa déception de ne pouvoir s'absenter de son travail pour les accompagner. *_Encore heureux_*, pensa le soldat.

Mais ce qui l'ennuyait plus encore que la présence des trois Nora, c'était celle de la grande brune assise à sa droite. Fang croisa le regard de Lightning et lui adressa un sourire, se faisant en retour fusiller du regard.

Depuis qu'elle avait été désignée, l'avant-veille, comme responsable de la surveillance rapprochée de Fang, le soldat avait du revoir à la baisse ses espoirs de passer un séjour agréable. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi on lui avait tout naturellement accordé de partir en vacances malgré la présence constante dont elle devait faire acte auprès de la jeune femme. Les closes de mise sous surveillance étaient simples : Lightning ne devait pas quitter la présumée coupable des yeux. Mais celle-ci pouvait aller et venir librement, elle n'était pas restreinte au territoire de Bodhum. Elle devait néanmoins se plier aux exigences quotidiennes du soldat si cela était nécessaire. Lorsque cette dernière avait exprimé sa frustration vis-à-vis des vacances qu'elle avait déjà posées, la brune avait avec un plaisir apparent décrété qu'elle la suivrait sur son lieu de séjour.

Lightning soupira, détournant son regard. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir d'où provenait l'argent avec lequel la jeune femme avait tout naturellement payé les frais de sa chambre d'hôtel et de celle de Vanille.

La mise sous tutelle de la captive était accommodée afin de prévenir une fuite éventuelle de celle-ci : un bracelet en métal, plutôt discret, était attaché à son poignet. Un technicien de la Garde Civile en avait expliqué l'utilisation à Lightning avant de la laisser partir avec la jeune femme : le bracelet était serti d'un pisteur qui permettait au soldat de savoir à tout moment où se trouvait son porteur. Un système de sécurité était prévu pour qu'en cas de tentative de retrait ou de bris de l'objet, un produit paralysant soit injecté sous la peau du fugitif, et un signal envoyé à la personne chargée de la surveillance de celui-ci. Ainsi, cette personne avait le temps de retrouver le fugitif avant que la paralysie ne s'estompe. Le système pouvait également être déclenché à distance, en cas de fuite du porteur.

Lightning avait apprécié le principe. Elle résistait depuis à la tentation de retirer elle-même le bracelet, histoire d'apprendre un peu la vie à cette femme trop impudente à son goût.

Le dispositif permettait de plus de maintenir une discrétion qui n'était pas de trop, étant donné qu'hormis Serah et bien entendu Vanille, les autres membres du voyage ignoraient l'identité de Fang. La cadette Farron avait simplement expliqué aux Nora que Vanille prendrait part à leur voyage en compagnie de sa grande-sœur. En observant tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes, Lightning se demanda pourquoi aucun n'avait encore remis en question leur lien de fraternité. *_Le jour et la nuit,_* ironisa-t-elle.

La navette pénétra finalement dans un conduit, et ralentit avant de s'immobiliser totalement. Sa partie supérieure s'ouvrit, laissant aux passagers le loisir de quitter le petit habitacle. Le soldat en sortit en dernier. A côté de leur navette, celle qui contenait leurs bagages venait de s'ouvrir à son tour. Elle vit un trémolo passer dans les yeux de Snow lorsque celui-ci s'avança pour récupérer son chargement.

Lightning sa chargea de récupérer les clés à la banque d'accueil. La répartition des chambres avait été objet de discorde durant le trajet vers Nautilus. La jeune femme se trouvait obligée de partager la sienne avec Fang, ce dont elle avait envie comme de se retrouver seule en compagnie d'un béhémoth. Par conséquent, Serah se retrouvait avec Snow, Vanille avec Lebrau et Hope avec Maqui. Le soldat regarda avec regret sa jeune sœur se diriger vers l'ascenseur, suivie de Snow qui trainait ses valises. Elle lança un regard noir au jeune homme, avant de donner rendez-vous au reste du groupe vingt minutes plus tard dans le hall de l'hôtel, afin de retourner au parc. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, sans un regard pour sa future compagne de chambre.

Lightning resta un moment sans bouger, les bras croisés.

« -Etro doit se moquer de moi. »

Fang examina le lit deux places qui trônait au milieu de la chambre.

« -Allons, je ne suis pas une si mauvaise compagnie. Tu vas me vexer ! »

Elle afficha un grand sourire, auquel Lightning répondit sèchement :

« -Tu dormiras par terre. »

« -Hé ! »

* * *

><p>Le petit groupe déambulait dans l'allée principale du parc. Partout autour d'eux régnait une agitation constante, accentuée par les cris des enfants et la musique provenant des nombreuses attractions. Le parc était divisé en plusieurs zones. Celle vers laquelle Vanille, Hope et Maqui, qui gambadaient en tête, emmenaient le groupe était réservée aux grand huit et autres manèges.<p>

« - On fait celui-là ! »

Vanille désignait gigantesque manège dont la structure toute en loopings se découpait haut dans le ciel.

« -Non, celui-là ! »

Maqui pointa du doigt ce qui semblait être un grand ascenseur qui emmenait ses passagers en hauteur avant de les laisser retomber brusquement, amortissant leur chute au ras du sol.

Les deux jeunes commencèrent à se disputer sur l'attraction à tester. Snow posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun. Il déclara qu'ils étaient assez nombreux pour se séparer, et qu'il accompagnerait Maqui. Hope et Lebrau préférèrent aux aussi l'ascenseur. Serah saisit le bras de Vanille.

« -Je viens avec toi ! »

Les deux jeunes filles coururent vers l'entrée du manège.

« -Tu viens, Fang ? » cria la petite rousse.

Celle-ci fit un pas en direction de sa cadette, mais fut stoppée par une main qui attrapa son bras.

« -Tu ne vas nulle part. Je te rappelle que tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de moi. »

La brune lança un regard noir au soldat, dont l'attitude commençait à l'agacer.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Tu as besoin de te décoincer un peu je crois. Tu pars en vacances avec ta sœur et tu ne profites même pas d'être avec elle ? Pour ma part en tout cas, je ne vais pas me priver. »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, défiant la jeune femme du regard. Puis elle partit à son tour vers l'attraction.

Vanille jubilait en montant dans la navette. A ses côtés, Serah agitait les jambes dans le vide, heureuse d'être ici. Non seulement elle était en vacances avec sa sœur, mais son Snow et ses amis étaient là aussi. Elle savait que Lightning ne partageait pas son contentement au sujet de la présence de ces derniers, mais aussi qu'elle était heureuse si sa petite sœur l'était. Elle se promit donc de passer les meilleures vacances possibles, et faire de son mieux pour que ce soit également le cas de Light.

« -Ca y est, elles arrivent ! »

Le regard de Serah se posa sur l'arrière de la navette. Fang était montée deux rangs derrière elles, et Lightning venait de la rejoindre. Cette vision fit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Sa sœur qui montait dans un manège. Ça avançait plus vite que prévu.

Fang regarda la jeune femme qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant sur ses genoux la sacoche qu'elle savait contenir son arme.

« -Sache que tu ne perds rien pour attendre. C'est le voyage de Serah alors je ne dirai rien, mais tu riras moins quand on sera rentrées. »

Fang détourna son regard, agacée par le caractère de celle qui devait la surveiller. Celle-ci n'était apparemment pas capable prendre du bon temps, même pendant ses vacances.

« -Tu ne vas quand même pas garder ton arme sur toi ? » avait-elle questionné en voyant le soldat prendre la longue pochette en cuir en sortant de la chambre d'hôtel.

« -Même si je suis en vacances, je reste tout de même en service étant donné que je dois te surveiller. C'est à toi de voir si j'aurai à la sortir de son fourreau ou non. »

Fang avait soupiré. Il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de se rebeller pendant le voyage. Tenter de s'échapper maintenant ne servirait à rien, ses affaires se trouvant encore cachées dans leur planque de Bodhum.

Le manège se mit en route et la navette démarra, d'abord lentement avant d'accélérer. Lightning serra les dents. Elle détestait ce genre d'attraction. Si elle avait envie d'adrénaline, il lui suffisait de partir chasser les monstres aux alentours de Bodhum. Manquer de se faire arracher un bras par l'explosion d'un bombo lui procurait plus de sensations que trois tours de circuit sur des rails fluorescents.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la brune à sa gauche. Celle-ci souriait en regardant en direction de leurs deux sœurs. Les fillettes semblaient beaucoup apprécier l'attraction, faisant de grands gestes aux passants en contrebas alors que la navette s'élevait toujours plus haut.

« -Pouvoir passer du bon temps avec ta sœur, sans avoir besoin de vous cacher constamment. Ça ne te fait pas envie ? »

La femme tourna planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux du soldat.

« -Je donnerais tout pour ça. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, nous devons d'abord finir ce qu'on a commencé pour que ce soit possible. »

« -Enfin, pense à Vanille ! Elle était en pleurs en apprenant ta capture ! Ta quête passe avant le bonheur de ta petite sœur ? »

Le regard de Fang s'embrasa. Lightning vit ses mais se crisper sur la barre de métal qui les maintenait.

« -Je ne te permets pas de juger ma relation avec ma sœur. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, tu ne sais rien de ce que Vanille et moi avons enduré ! »

Le soldat remercia la barre de sécurité qui les maintenait plaquées à leur siège, sans laquelle elle se serait sans doute jetée sur la jeune femme.

« -Et je te trouve bien moralisatrice, pour une militaire qui n'a d'yeux que pour son travail et ne décroche jamais un sourire à sa sœur ! »

Lightning n'eut pas le temps de hurler sur son interlocutrice, car la navette bascula et fonça brusquement vers le bas. Sa voix fut emportée par la vitesse du manège et se perdit dans la série de loopings qui suivit la descente.

* * *

><p>Serah et Vanille retrouvèrent le reste du groupe sur la terre ferme, une fois leur tour terminé.<p>

« -On fait lequel maintenant ? » demanda Maqui avec enthousiasme.

« -Tout d'abord, où est notre ronchonne de service ? » questionna Snow.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard confus.

« -En train de se disputer avec Fang, je crois, » avoua Serah. « Elles ont quitté le manège rapidement avant qu'on ait eu le temps de descendre. »

Le groupe vit alors arriver la femme aux cheveux roses et sa compagne de séjour. Le visage du soldat était fermé. Quant à la brune, elle trainait le pas, visiblement agacée.

Snow poussa un soupir lorsque sa future belle-sœur passa devant lui sans un regard. Le voyage ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, si Lightning commençait à se prendre la tête avec chacun des membres de leur groupe.

« -Bon, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? »

Le reste de l'après-midi fut ponctué par la mauvaise humeur du soldat et le mutisme de Fang. Ceci n'empêcha cependant pas les plus jeunes membres de l'équipe de fortune d'exprimer leur plaisir et leur amusement.

Le groupe se retrouva le soir au restaurant de l'hôtel. Fatigués par le voyage, ils avaient décidé de remettre au lendemain le traditionnel spectacle nocturne de Nautilus. Celui-ci avait de toute façon lieu chaque soir sur la place principale du parc.

Les protagonistes s'installèrent autour de la grande table qui leur était réservée. Voyant que la mauvaise humeur n'était toujours pas retombée des visages, Snow décida de profiter du moment du repas, réservé normalement à la convivialité, pour tenter de calmer les esprits.

« -Alors, comment sont vos chambres ? Confortables ? La notre est toute bleue, il y a des hublots dans les murs derrière lesquels ils ont mis de vrais aquariums ! »

Chacun y alla de son commentaire sur sa chambre. Celles-ci semblaient toutes décorées dans un style différent. Il ressortit de la conversation que Maqui avait failli casser les ressorts du lit en sautant dessus.

Les regards se tournèrent bientôt vers Fang et Lightning. Le soldat n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début du repas. Fang décida de répondre pour elles deux :

« -Notre chambre est dans les tons rouges, les lumières sont plutôt tamisées… »

Lebrau se mit à rire.

« -Vous êtes tombées sur la chambre réservée aux couples en lune de miel, pas de chance ! »

Cette remarque amusa la tablée. Fang rit également. Elle tourna son regard vers la femme aux cheveux roses qui, bien entendu, ne partageait pas l'hilarité générale. Que pouvait-elle faire pour dérider le soldat ? Cela aurait au moins adouci sa captivité. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et un sourire malin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« -Lightning et moi sommes heureuses de fêter nos noces dans un si bel endroit. Nous vous remercions pour votre présence à notre mariage et pour ce si beau voyage que vous nous offrez ! »

L'hilarité générale reprit. Pour assortir le geste à la parole, Fang se pencha vers la jeune femme et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si le rougissement sur ses joues était du à la honte ou à la colère, mais le lieutenant n'apprécia de toute évidence pas sa plaisanterie.

* * *

><p>« -Incroyable ! Non seulement je suis collée à toi pour une période indéterminée, mais en plus je dois supporter ton humour… plus que douteux ! »<p>

La porte claqua derrière les deux jeunes femmes. Lightning s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et se tourna vers son interlocutrice, les poings sur les hanches.

« -Il ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de faire des efforts pour rendre ça plus facile ? »

Fang s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés.

« -Je rêve. Qui râle depuis notre départ ? J'essaie au contraire de rire avec toi pour alléger notre cohabitation. Mais tu ne sembles pas comprendre l'humour. »

« -Il semble que nous n'ayons pas le même « humour ». »

Sur ces mots, le soldat s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Fang se laissa tomber sur le grand lit aux draps carmin. De tous les soldats de Cocoon, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur la plus bornée. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la pièce. Quelque chose chez cette femme la mettait constamment sur les nerfs. Elle ne pouvait réprimer son envie de la narguer, mais ses réactions lui faisaient toujours regretter d'avoir parlé. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien contre Lightning. Elle se disait même qu'elle aurait pu apprécier la compagnie du soldat. Mais quelque chose ne passait pas entre les deux femmes.

Fang profita de l'absence de celle qui partageait sa chambre pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Des coups se firent alors entendre sur la porte. La femme aux cheveux corbeau alla ouvrir et tomba sur Vanille, qui portait elle aussi sa chemise de nuit.

« -Fang… est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop de problèmes avec Lightning ? »

Sa voix exprimait un certain souci. La jeune femme passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

« -Ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt, on sera de nouveau libres toi et moi. En attendant, profite de cette chance que tu as de t'amuser un peu. »

Les paroles du soldat, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'elles étaient sur le grand huit, lui revinrent en tête. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait blessée, mais elle devait à contrecœur avouer que sa remarque n'était pas infondée.

« -Je sais que ces dernières années n'ont pas toujours été très drôles. Je te promets que bientôt, tu pourras mener une vie insouciante de fille de ton âge, comme Serah. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu commences par profiter de ce voyage. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de canaliser la râleuse. »

Elle adressa un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

« -Fang… »

La brune déposa un baiser sur son front. La petite rousse sourit à son tour.

« -… passe une bonne nuit. J'espère qu'on s'amusera autant demain. »

Fang regarda celle à qui elle tenait tant s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle parlait, il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit indiquant que le soldat avait quitté la salle de bains. En regardant en direction du lit, elle vit que celle-ci était déjà couchée et avait éteint la lumière de son côté.

La grande brune s'approcha. Elle observa un instant la masse de cheveux roses qui dépassait de la couverture, lui tournant le dos. Elle constata que la jeune femme s'était collée d'un côté du lit, ce qui indiquait qu'elle ne comptait pas la laisser dormir par terre. *C'est déjà ça,*ironisa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle entra à son tour dans les draps. L'autre s'était vraiment serrée au bord du lit. *Ce serait terrible que nos deux corps entrent en contact, en effet,* pensa la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle éteint la lampe de chevet qui était restée allumée, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>*TOC TOC*<p>

« -On se réveille là-dedans ! On se retrouve tous pour déjeuner dans quinze minutes, les filles ! On se dépêche !»

Lightning ouvrit les yeux. La voix de Serah fut suivie d'un bruit de pas s'éloignant, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était repartie. Le soldat regarda l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur en face d'elle. Elle se redressa lentement, étonnée de ne pas être la première levée comme à son habitude. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses nuits avec une personne, encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait envie de frapper à longueur de journée.

Elle remarqua que la jeune femme n'était plus dans le lit. Elle contourna ce dernier, prise d'un doute. Cette tête de mule n'avait tout de même pas dormi à même le sol ? Lightning l'aurait volontiers obligée à le faire, mais sa conscience de militaire l'obligeait à traiter correctement sa prisonnière. Voyant que celle-ci ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, elle sentit ses nerfs mis à l'épreuve. Elle avait interdit à Fang de quitter la chambre sans elle. La jeune femme avait-elle décidé de l'énerver dès le réveil ?

Elle décida d'aller se préparer avant toute chose. Au pire, elle se vengerait sur Snow pendant le petit déjeuner. Si les règles lui interdisaient de maltraiter un prisonnier, rien ne l'empêchait de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions sur le jeune homme. Elle prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Et la referma immédiatement.

Fang observait dans le miroir la blessure sur son flanc. Cette sale bête ne l'avait pas ratée : deux longues cicatrices bariolaient le côté de son corps. Elle observa la bobine de bande blanche posée sur l'évier. Cette chose la grattait de manière très désagréable, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa blessure à vif, bien qu'elle soit cachée par ses vêtements. Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte. Le visage de Lightning apparut dans le miroir, et croisa son regard. La jeune femme fut apparemment surprise par sa présence, puisqu'elle se retira immédiatement. Fang baissa les yeux vers son corps. Elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer la porte à clef. Heureusement qu'elle portait son short et sa brassière noirs.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau une trentaine de secondes plus tard, moins brusquement cette fois. La femme aux cheveux roses pénétra dans la pièce, son regard évitant celui de la brune. Elle s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur la blessure.

« -Quel produit mets-tu dessus ? »

Fang ne répondit pas. Le soldat se retourna et attrapa une sacoche qu'elle avait rangée dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une trousse de premiers secours, et elle en sortit un spray.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

« -Tu veux que la blessure cicatrise ou pas ? Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle s'infecte. On voit bien que tu ne l'as pas du tout traitée.»

Ne laissant pas le choix à la captive, elle vaporisa le produit cicatrisant tout autour des traces de griffure. Fang serra les dents, ravalant un râle au contact brûlant du produit.

« -Quelle délicatesse. Je reconnais bien là tes méthodes…»

Le soldat ne releva pas. Elle désigna la bobine de bande sur l'évier.

« -Serre-la bien, mais pas trop non plus. »

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi ma santé t'inquiète, tout d'un coup ? Ton devoir de bon petit soldat, je suppose ? »

Elle regarda dans la glace la chevelure rose qui lui tournait le dos, prête à quitter la pièce.

«-Tu as tout compris. Dépêche-toi, on nous attend.

* * *

><p>Vanille et Hope ne dissimulaient pas leur excitation lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la navette sous-marine. Lebrau lisait au groupe des informations sur les chocobos, son ordinateur toujours sous les yeux. Les membres du groupe avaient à l'unanimité décidé de consacrer leur premier jour entier sur place à la visite du Parc des Chocobos, centre d'attraction le plus populaire de Nautilus, ce qui soulagea Lightning.<p>

« -Vous êtes donc capables de vous accorder sur quelque chose, » avait-elle ironisé.

En voyant le léger sourire qui accompagnait cette remarque, Serah s'était sentie rassurée. Sa sœur semblait de moins mauvaise humeur que la veille. Elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ignorer Fang, mais elle avait au moins arrêté de fulminer dans son coin, et Serah trouvait cela déjà bon à prendre.

Le groupe s'était divisé en deux, les navettes menant à cet endroit du parc étant plus petites que celles qui desservaient les hôtels. Ils en sortirent au bout d'un couloir à ciel ouvert. Vanille quitta le véhicule en premier, se ruant vers les créatures à plume que l'on pouvait apercevoir au bout. Ce qui frappa en premier Lightning fut l'odeur forte de basse-cour qui régnait sur les lieux.

« -Comme ils sont beaux! »

Le groupe s'était rejoint autour des quelques oiseaux qui se tenaient sur l'entrée de la zone. Vanille caressa le plumage de la grande bête jaune, imitée par Hope.

« -Attention, Hope, on ne sait pas si ça pince… » prévint Lightning.

Le soldat eut la nette impression qu'on la fixait. Elle croisa le regard de Fang. Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Lightning toisa la jeune femme, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa sœur et son protégé si elle en avait envie.

« -Mais non, sœurette, ces bestioles sont douces comme des agneaux ! »

Pour illustrer ses paroles, Snow donna une tape sur l'arrière-train du chocobo, qui eut un mouvement de recul et piailla en tournant brusquement son long cou vers le grand blond, le regard rageur.

Le soldat retint un ricanement.

« -Tu vois, il n'y a pas que moi que tu énerves. Et je ne suis pas ta sœur. »

« -Hé, Snow ! Viens plutôt caresser les moutons ! »

Serah et Vanille s'étaient approchées d'un groupe de petites boules de laine qui bêlaient docilement.

« -Regarde comme ils sont mignons ! »

Le jeune homme lança un regard penaud à sa future belle-sœur avant de rejoindre sa petite amie. Maqui et Hope gambadaient déjà vers le couloir menant au reste du parc, suivis de près par Lebrau, qui s'inquiétait des ennuis que pouvait créer l'adolescent des Nora si elle le laissait sans surveillance. Serah, Vanille et Snow leur emboitèrent bientôt le pas. Lightning les regarda un instant s'éloigner. Elle soupira en pensant que, sans les quelques invités surprise, le voyage aurait été bien moins mouvementé. Elle se surprit à trouver un bon côté à leur présence. Mais cela, bien entendu, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, elle tourna la tête vers la femme à la peau mate qui était restée en retrait derrière elle.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Fang fit quelques pas et se retrouva à la hauteur du soldat.

« -Je fais ce que vous m'avez ordonné, sergent. Je vous suis comme votre ombre. »

La jeune femme fit un effort pour ne pas perdre patience face au sourire narquois de la prisonnière.

« -Cesse de te moquer de mon statut de militaire. Ça n'arrangerait pas tes affaires que je parle de ton manque de respect dans mon rapport. »

« -Oh, mais tu sembles prendre ton rôle très à cœur, alors je joue le jeu. »

Lightning se mit lentement en route, la jeune femme lui emboitant le pas.

« -Peu importe ce que tu penses des valeurs militaires. Tant pis pour toi si tu ne peux pas les comprendre. Faire preuve d'autorité envers un captif fait partie du devoir d'un soldat, le traiter correctement en cas de blessure également.»

« -On peut vivre en suivant des valeurs et accepter qu'elles soient dictées par le cœur, sans se leurrer en les assignant à son métier. »

Les paroles de la brune se répétèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle ignorait si elle devait s'énerver face à ce ton moralisateur ou accepter le compliment sous-entendu.

Fang dut se contenter d'un grognement pour toute réponse. Elles traversèrent en silence le large couloir qui menait à la zone principale du parc.

« -Lightning ! Vite ! C'est terrible ! »

Le soldat réagit au quart de tour à l'appel de sa sœur cadette. Elle fonça vers la grande place couverte de pelouse, et s'arrêta au niveau de la jeune fille, la main sur le fourreau de son arme.

« -Serah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« -C'est Snow… Il… »

La jeune Farron éclata de rire.

« -Il est poursuivi par un chocobo ! »

Le soldat leva les yeux vers le grand blond qui courait autour de l'enclos, se protégeant le visage avec ses mains. L'un des oiseaux le poursuivait, tentant de lui asséner des coups de bec.

Le soldat poussa un soupir. Elle observa les gardes du parc se ruer sur la bête pour tenter de la calmer.

« -Si tu as encore des blagues de ce genre en réserve, n'hésite pas. Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait déjà suffisamment de personnes qui mettent mes nerfs à vif en ce moment.»

Sa petite sœur riait en cœur avec Vanille, que le soldat soupçonna d'être à l'origine de la blague. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre également rire dans son dos.

« -Snow a énervé le chef du troupeau, c'est pour cela qu'il lui a couru après. »

Les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Lebrau, dont le regard était rivé sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

« -Il est reconnaissable aux plumes qui forment une sorte de couronne sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils disent ici que les chocobos s'organisent en groupe autour d'un mâle dominant. Le chef prend la défense des autres membres en cas d'agression. Il peut également décider de s'en prendre à un de ses membres si jamais celui-ci enfreint les règles de la meute. Bien entendu, les chocobos du parc sont apprivoisés, leur mode de vie est donc légèrement moins rustre. On ne rencontre d'ailleurs plus de chocobos sauvages sur Cocoon. »

« -J'ignorais que les chocobos vivaient selon une telle organisation ! C'est fou ! » déclara Serah.

Le soldat observa les gardes qui sermonnaient Snow un peu plus loin. Elle trouva dommage que la bête qui l'avait attaqué ne soit pas sauvage, elle aurait pu avec un peu de chance lui arracher un bras.

Une idée lui vint soudain en tête, alors qu'elle pensait aux paroles de Lebrau. Elle regarda en direction de Fang, qui s'était penchée sur l'ordinateur de la jeune femme. Une théorie germa dans son esprit. Elle avait peut-être compris. Pourquoi la jeune femme refusait de confier les raisons qui la poussaient à voler. Et pourquoi elle avait peur pour la sécurité de Vanille. L'idée était simple mais elle ne l'avait pas envisagée jusque là.

Son regard se posa sur la petite rousse, qui s'extasiait devant un mouton. Elle riait toujours de bon cœur, insouciante. Le soldat pensa à tout ce que ce sourire pouvait cacher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et prennent la peine de commenter mes écrits :)**

**(_en réponse à Jumpo : c'est bien ça X)_ )**

**Sur ce, je vous livre la suite du séjour de nos héros :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

La laine du mouton était douce sous la main de Fang. Il poussa un petit bêlement pour signifier qu'il appréciait les caresses. La jeune femme s'amusa de la façon étrange dont s'ouvrait l'immense bouche de l'animal, qui se découpait sur sa petite tête noire.

Elle leva les yeux vers les autres membres du voyage, qui étaient attroupés autour d'un chocobo. Les gardiens du parc proposaient aux visiteurs de monter sur le dos des bestioles, et Hope avait insisté pour pouvoir le faire. A ses côtés, le soldat aux cheveux roses lançait un regard inquiet au jeune garçon, sa main posée sur l'encolure de la bête.

Fang rit intérieurement. Lightning était si prévisible. Elle s'illustrait en tant que soldat et grande-sœur modèle. Ces deux occupations semblaient être les seules auxquelles s'adonnait la jeune femme. Lorsque Fang l'avait vue pour la première fois, elle avait été frappée par son regard froid et déterminé. Le bleu glacé des yeux du sergent semblait prévenir tout étranger qui les croisait : vous aurez beau essayer, vous ne percerez pas le bloc de glace derrière lequel je me protège.

La brune était une personne sociable. Sa présence était toujours appréciée, elle n'avait aucun mal à se lier avec les gens. On aimait sa bonne humeur constante et son côté mystérieux, qui séduisait d'ailleurs la gent masculine. Mais en deux jours de cohabitation continuelle, elle n'avait pas réussi à échanger une seule parole dénuée de colère avec le soldat, ni à lui décrocher un seul sourire.

Son regard croisa celui de sa geôlière. Celle-ci la toisa quelques instants, mais son attention fut vite réabsorbée par le chocobo qui se mit à agiter la tête en signe d'impatience. Fang ignorait pourquoi, mais cette femme avait un don pour l'agacer au plus haut point. Elle qui ne perdait d'habitude jamais son sang froid voyait ses nerf mis à rude épreuve par les remarques toujours tranchantes du soldat. Une envie de violence lui montait vite à l'esprit en compagnie de cette femme si taciturne. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'au fond, elle l'appréciait. Mais son comportement était si opposé au sien qu'il la déstabilisait continuellement.

Elle passa une dernière fois sa main sous la laine du mouton et se releva.

« -Allez, à plus, petit gars. »

La créature poussa un petit bêlement et gambada jusqu'à ses camarades. Fang sourit en le regardant s'éloigner, et fit de même : elle se rapprocha du petit groupe. Hope était descendu du chocobo, tout content de l'expérience. Maqui l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il le suive, et partit en direction du fond de la zone. Lebreau se tourna vers Fang.

« -Les jeunes veulent aller tester la toute nouvelle attraction du parc, le Fort du Roi Démon. Ce n'est pas loin du parc chocobo, donc on profite d'être ici pour y aller. »

« -Arrête de parler comme une vieille Lebreau, à dix-neuf ans, tu n'es pas la doyenne parmi nous ! » dit Snow en riant.

« -Oh, Lebreau a le même âge que moi ! »

Enchantée, Vanille s'agrippa au bras de la jeune femme. Il y eut un blanc parmi les jeunes gens, et des visages choqués se tournèrent vers la petite rousse.

« -Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un échange de regards gênés suivit sa question.

« -Bon, on y va ou pas ? »

Elle sautilla en direction de Maqui et Hope, qui attendaient leurs ainés. Snow se pencha à l'oreille de Fang.

« -Vanille a vraiment… dix-neuf ans ? »

La brune émit un petit rire.

« -Pourquoi ? On ne dirait pas ? »

Elle partit à la suite de sa cadette. Snow échangea un regard étonné avec Lebreau, puis ils prirent eux aussi la direction du Palais.

* * *

><p>Les discussions allaient bon train sur le chemin de leur nouvelle destination.<p>

« -Alors vous allez bientôt vous marier ? »

Snow regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui marchait quelques pas devant lui, discutant avec Vanille. Fang nota une lueur de fierté dans son regard.

« -Oui, dès qu'elle aura terminé ses études. Si Lightning ne m'a pas égorgé d'ici là, bien entendu. »

La brune jeta un regard au soldat, qui clôturait la marche.

« -Un caractère difficile, hein ? »

« -Ne m'en parle pas ! » répondit Snow en riant. « Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle me fasse comprendre que ma présence auprès de Serah est une des pires choses qui lui soit arrivé. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour mériter ça ! »

Fang sourit. Snow n'était pas le seul que la jeune femme ait pris en grippe.

« -Et toi, il y a un homme dans ta vie ? »

« -Une seule ne te suffit pas, Snow ? » plaisanta Lebreau.

« -Hé, je demandais par curiosité ! Toi aussi Lebreau, il serait temps que tu penses à séduire un peu les hommes, au lieu de les menacer à coup d'arme à feu quand leur comportement dans ton bar ne te plait pas. »

Fang se mit à rire lorsque Lebreau donna un coup de poing sur le crâne du grand blond, qui continua à la taquiner. Elle lança à nouveau un regard vers le soldat, qui les observait, intriguée.

« -Disons que… je voyage trop pour ça. Et mademoiselle beauté glaciale ? On lui connait un petit ami, ou elle a tué tous ses prétendants ? »

Snow et Lebreau éclatèrent d'un rire franc.

« -Lightning amoureuse ? Je donnerais cher pour voir ça, » plaisanta le jeune homme assez bas pour éviter que le soldat ne l'entende.

« -Tu ne devrais pas trop rire. Un jour, elle trouvera quelqu'un qui aura un tempérament aussi buté que le sien, et ils te maltraiteront à deux, » ironisa Lebreau.

Le soldat se rapprocha des trois jeunes gens qui riaient de bon cœur.

« -Tu es en train de rire et tu lances des regards dans ma direction, Snow. Je dois te frapper maintenant ou attendre que Serah ne soit plus à portée de vue ? »

Fang observa le jeune homme rougir et bredouiller une excuse, sous le regard perçant de sa future belle-sœur. Elle se dit qu'au final, la jeune femme était plutôt drôle, même si c'était contre sa volonté.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta finalement au pied de ce qui semblait être un immense château fort, dont les murs faits de fausse pierre s'élevaient haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. La porte de l'édifice s'ouvrit brusquement, sans qu'aucun membre de l'équipe n'y ait touché, faisant sursauter Vanille. Serah rit de la réaction de son amie et pénétra dans le bâtiment, les deux jeunes garçons à sa suite.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans ce qui semblait être un petit vestibule, dont le faible éclairage laissait entrevoir une série de portes. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, une banque d'accueil était aménagée, et un animateur habillé en groom leur fit signe de s'approcher. Il appuya sur un bouton de son tableau de bord, et les portes se refermèrent sur le groupe.

« -Bienvenue dans le Fort du Roi Démon ! Ô braves héros qui venez relever le défi de ce château maléfique ! Sortirez-vous indemnes de cette expérience ? Vous devrez faire preuve de sang froid et de témérité pour cela… »

Fang soupira. L'ennui du jeune homme se faisait sentir, rendant le texte qu'il récitait par cœur ridiculement plat. Elle regarda en direction de Hope, Maqui et Vanille, qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. L'avantage avec sa jeune sœur était qu'elle se prêtait facilement au jeu. Et Fang admirait cette âme d'enfant que sa cadette avait su garder, même si, comme leurs nouveaux amis l'avaient fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, son comportement prêtait parfois à confusion.

« -L'épreuve que vous allez devoir surmonter est la suivante, » reprit l'animateur. « Par groupes de deux, vous irez affronter les pièges de ce lieu diabolique. Le premier groupe à atteindre le sommet de la tour centrale obtiendra le titre de Roi Démon ! Vous pénètrerez tous dans ce sombre labyrinthe par une porte différente.»

Il désigna la série de portes qui s'alignaient sur le mur d'en face.

« -Génial, une maison hantée… »

Fang entendit Lightning maugréer à voix basse.

La répartition des groupes ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Vanille et Serah, bras dessus-bras dessous, se plantèrent devant la première porte. Fang lut dans le regard du soldat qu'il n'était pas question d'envisager une éventuelle séparation. Elles s'avancèrent donc vers la porte suivante, et le reste du groupe se partagea deux des portes restantes.

« -Vous pouvez désormais franchir les portes qui vous mèneront soit à une glorieuse destinée, soit à votre perte… »

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent, sous le son des soupirs de Lightning.

* * *

><p>Les deux femmes avançaient dans un couloir sombre, éclairé seulement par des petites diodes qui leurs permettaient de voir leurs pieds. Fang devinait cependant la présence du soldat devant elle aux soupirs d'agacement qu'elle poussait à intervalles réguliers.<p>

Le couloir sembla bientôt déboucher sur une petite salle, et les diodes disparurent du sol.

Fang s'arrêta. Dans le noir total, impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit autour d'elle. Elle chercha un mur sur lequel s'appuyer, pour ne pas avancer à l'aveuglette. Mais la pièce semblait plutôt large et sa main ne rencontra que le vide.

« -Euh… Lightning ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse mais un bruit résonna à quelques mètres d'elle. La brune entreprit de faire quelques pas, le bras tendu devant elle. Soudain, son pied buta contre quelque chose de dur. Elle sentit une masse devant elle se retourner brusquement, et sans qu'elle ait le temps de se rattraper, elle se retrouva au sol.

Des lumières s'allumèrent brusquement, éclairant la salle d'une lueur blafarde. Fang n'eut pas le loisir de regarder autour d'elle pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lightning, qui se trouvait allongée sous elle suite à leur chute. Elle dévisagea un instant la jeune femme, surprise. Celle-ci resta silencieuse quelques instants, choquée par le brusque éclairage de la salle. Cet échange de regards dura quelques brèves secondes, qui parurent à Fang nettement plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Elle fut accrochée par les yeux du soldat, peut-être étonnée d'y voir pour une fois autre chose qu'un froid résigné. Mais très vite, la jeune femme sembla reprendre ses esprits et son regard recouvra son tranchant habituel.

« -Tu bouges, ou tu as besoin que je sorte mon arme pour t'y aider ? »

La surprise passée, Fang lâcha un petit rire et se redressa.

« -Tu aurais pu éviter de te déplacer à l'aveuglette sans faire attention. »

« -Tu aurais pu répondre pour me signaler ta position ! »

La grande brune observa la salle qui était désormais éclairée. Elle était entourée de plusieurs portes similaires.

« -Bon, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? »

* * *

><p>« -Encore un cul de sac ! »<p>

Vanille se tourna vers Serah. Elles se trouvaient dans une sorte de labyrinthe formé par des escaliers, et à force de monter et de descendre, elles ne savaient plus vraiment si elles avaient progressé vers le haut du bâtiment ou si elles tournaient en rond.

Elles revinrent sur leurs pas.

« -On a choisi la mauvaise porte ! Je me demande comment se débrouillent les autres… »

« -Moi je trouve ça marrant ! Comme on ne sait pas du tout où ils en sont, impossible de savoir si ils ont de l'avance sur nous ou pas… J'aime ce suspens ! »

Serah sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son amie. Elle était heureuse d'avoir la jeune fille à ses côtés pour ce voyage, il lui semblait que son insouciance enfantine était une gomme à ennuis.

« -J'espère que Lightning et Fang ne se sont pas entretuées… » soupira-t-elle.

Vanille ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une nouvelle volée d'escaliers.

« -Je ne pense pas ! Quand Fang taquine une personne, c'est qu'elle l'apprécie bien ! J'en déduis donc qu'elle adore ta sœur ! »

Cette réponse étrange amusa Serah. Elle voulait bien croire Vanille, même si elle doutait que Lightning partage l'état d'esprit de la grande brune.

« -Pour Light, Fang est une prisonnière. Et elle n'est jamais douce avec les prisonniers... »

Les marches qu'elles empruntaient formaient désormais une spirale, qui s'avançait en hauteur sur une distance indéterminable.

« -Mais non, je suis sûre qu'elles vont devenir amies. Lightning finira par comprendre nos intentions, et elle réalisera que Fang n'est pas son ennemie. »

Serah ne put que soupirer. Il lui semblait parfois que Vanille était quelque peu à côté de la plaque. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle et Fang étaient en quelque sorte des hors-la-loi. La jeune fille évitait de toute façon de se mêler à l'histoire, sa sœur ayant refusé de lui en parler et Vanille détournant la conversation chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'aborder le sujet.

« -Hé, je crois qu'on touche au but ! »

Une lumière de plus en plus forte éclairait désormais l'escalier. Une ouverture se dessina finalement au bout des marches restantes. Avant de les franchir, Vanille se retourna vers Serah.

« -Quand on aura réglé nos problèmes, on pourra se voir autant de fois qu'on voudra ! Et j'espère qu'on refera des voyages aussi cools que celui-là tous ensemble ! »

Elle sauta gaiement les dernières marches qui la séparaient de l'extérieur. Serah poussa un soupir, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle souhaitait sincèrement pour ses deux nouvelles amies que cette prédiction s'avère exacte.

Vanille gambada sur le toit de la tour.

« -On est les premières ! »

Maqui et Hope arrivèrent peu après, pratiquement au même moment que Snow et Lebreau. Serah remarqua que son petit ami portait la jeune femme sur son dos.

« -Snow, tu aurais pu te dépêcher ! On a perdu ! » se plaint celle-ci en retrouvant la terre ferme.

« -On était dans des couloirs dont les murs bougeaient ! C'était trop cool ! » raconta Maqui.

Serah tapota le dos de Snow qui avait enfoui sa tête dans sa nuque, lui expliquant que Lebreau l'avait obligé à la porter sur son dos alors qu'ils devaient traverser une interminable galerie de miroirs.

Les deux membres restants du groupe n'arrivèrent que bien plus tard. Une fois à la lumière du jour, Lightning se mit à épousseter ses vêtements. Vanille sautilla en direction de Fang pour lui apprendre qu'elle et Serah étaient arrivées les premières. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses observa la mine énervée de sa sœur ainée.

« -Vous avez rencontré des problèmes ? »

« -Un labyrinthe dans le noir total. C'est censé être amusant ? »

« -Oh, c'était plutôt marrant, jusqu'à ce que Lightning démolisse un automate de panthéron avec son arme, » déclara Fang ironiquement.

« -C'était un réflexe ! »

La mésaventure fit rire le petit groupe. Ils s'avancèrent vers le bord de la tour. De cette hauteur, une vue imprenable de l'ensemble du parc s'offrait à eux.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, les huit membres du voyage étaient réunis sur la place principale du parc pour assister à la Pompa Sancta, la parade nocturne quotidienne de Nautilus. Ils s'étaient frayé un chemin au milieu de la foule, afin de pouvoir apprécier le spectacle. Au-dessus de leurs têtes dansaient les hologrammes colorés représentant Cocoon et Gan Pulse dans leur éternel affrontement.<p>

Fang vit Lightning prendre Hope sur ses épaules, imitant Snow qui portait Maqui. Cette vision dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres. Les plus jeunes membres du groupe regardaient le spectacle avec la plus grande attention, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Vanille, et appuya sa tête sur celle de la petite rousse. Si elle avait pu imaginer que se faire capturer par la Garde Civile la conduirait à avoir l'occasion d'offrir un tel spectacle à sa sœur, elle n'aurait pas hésité à aller se rendre d'elle-même.

Cette pensée l'amena à réfléchir sur sa situation. Elle savait que sa surveillance rapprochée n'était qu'une trêve passagère, que l'enquête allait avancer et qu'elle risquait de se retrouver sous peu à nouveau derrière les barreaux. Elle considérait d'ailleurs au final comme une aubaine d'être tombée sur Lightning comme gardienne. Après tout, quelles étaient ses chances de se retrouver collée de force à un soldat sur le point de partir en vacances ? Bon, elle aurait également pu être assignée à une personne un tantinet plus souriante. Combien de fois avait-elle vu la jeune femme manifester un réel contentement depuis le début de leur cohabitation ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le soldat à sa droite, guettant une trace de sourire sur ses lèvres. Lightning observait impassiblement le spectacle. Le regard de Fang tomba sur ses yeux. _*Bleu glacial…_* Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. En y regardant bien, son regard n'exprimait pas en cet instant la froideur. *_Bleu océan…_*

« -Gran Pulse… »

La voix de sa cadette sortit Fang de sa rêverie.

« -Le monde d'en-dessous… Je me demande à quoi il peut bien ressembler… »

La grande brune serra Vanille contre elle.

« -Bientôt… » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Elles continuèrent d'observer en silence la majestueuse parade.

* * *

><p>Lightning referma derrière elle la porte de la chambre. Fang s'étira longuement, avant de se laisser tomber assise sur le grand lit.<p>

« -C'était une belle soirée ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se débarrassa de sa veste.

« -…Oui, je crois que les jeunes ont apprécié. »

« -Ca rattrape un peu l'attraction de cet aprèm, hein ? »

Le groupe avait jugé décevant le Palais du Roi Démon. Même Vanille et Serah, pourtant enthousiastes, avaient râlé en constatant que leur prix pour avoir fini premières était un simple porte-clefs du parc.

« -En effet. »

Le soldat saisit ses affaires de nuit et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Fang appréciait le fait qu'elle soit plus détendue que la veille vis-à-vis de leur cohabitation. Elle profita du fait que le soldat soit dans la salle de bains pour se changer également.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à reparaitre, et s'occupa à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Fang s'était allongée de son côté du lit et observait le plafond, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Des pensées se mirent à trotter dans son esprit, laissant quelques instants la chambre reposer dans un calme serein.

« -…Tu n'as jamais eu envie de savoir à quoi ressemble le monde d'en-dessous ? »

Lightning se tourna vers elle, sa veste encore à la main. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu désordonnés, et la brune rit intérieurement en pensant que cela cassait le mythe du soldat inébranlable.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la penderie de la chambre et y accrocha le vêtement. Puis elle s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés.

« -Pourquoi portes-tu autant d'intérêt à Pulse ? »

« -C'est une habitude de répondre aux questions par d'autres ? »

Lightning soupira.

« -Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Pouvoir observer le chaos quelques secondes avant de se faire avaler par un monstre ne figure pas sur la liste de mes hobbies. »

« -Puisque tu n'y es jamais allée, tu ne peux pas savoir si c'est vraiment comme ça. »

« -A toi de répondre à ma question. »

« -Je te l'ai déjà dit, Rose des Glaces. C'est mon petit secret. »

Elle prononça cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire collé aux lèvres, sur un ton de moquerie légère. Ce qui n'amusa bien entendu pas Lightning.

« -Arrête avec ce surnom ! D'où est-ce qu'il sort d'ailleurs ? »

Fang se redressa, refroidie par le ton à nouveau agressif de sa camarade.

« -Il te va bien. Parce que tu es froide. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Au son de cette dernière phrase, Lightning se raidit. Une lueur de rage passa dans ses yeux. Fang s'attendait à ce qu'elle rétorque, sortant déjà ses griffes mentales pour se défendre. Pourtant, la jeune femme détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre d'un pas rapide. Elle sortit sur le balcon en claquant la porte derrière elle.

La femme à la peau mate resta un instant incrédule. Battre en retraite n'était pas dans les habitudes du soldat. Elle tira de la réaction qu'elle venait d'observer une conclusion étonnante : elle venait de blesser Lightning. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était elle-même surprise par le ton qu'elle avait mis sur ces mots crus. En y repensant, sa phrase lui semblait être plutôt blessante.

Cette conclusion calma ses pulsions guerrières. Elle ne pensait pas arriver à toucher un point faible la jeune femme, encore moins accidentellement. Elle observa un instant la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, accoudée sur le balcon. Devait-elle sortir présenter ses excuses ?

Elle souffla bruyamment et entreprit de rentrer sous la couverture. Revenir sur ses paroles ne faisait pas partie de ses manières, demander pardon encore moins.

* * *

><p>La galerie marchande du parc était très animée. Partout, les visiteurs s'arrêtaient devant les innombrables boutiques pour faire l'acquisition de souvenirs, vêtements, cadeaux ou tout simplement regarder les nombreux produits à l'effigie des mascottes de Nautilus.<p>

Le regard de Fang fut attiré par un écran qui diffusait un enregistrement de la parade nocturne, qui pouvait être acheté dans la plupart des boutiques de l'allée. A côté d'elle, Lebreau fouillait parmi les vêtements souvenirs.

« -Je vais ramener ça à Gadot, » dit-elle en dépliant un tee-shirt représentant un bébé chocobo courant dans un champ de fleurs roses.

Fang ignorait qui était Gadot, mais à moins que cette personne ne soit une petite fille de dix ans, elle doutait qu'elle apprécie le cadeau.

Elle chercha des yeux le reste du groupe. Snow, Maqui et Hope étaient occupés un peu plus loin sur un stand de souvenirs en rapport avec les courses de motos, autre attraction emblématique du parc. Elle ne pouvait apercevoir le reste de leurs compagnons. Serah et Vanille étaient parties en tête dès leur arrivée dans la zone. Quand à Lightning, elle devait se trouver dans les parages, mais à bonne distance.

La femme aux cheveux roses ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée. Pas même pour lui crier dessus, ce qui confirmait la théorie de Fang selon laquelle elle avait été blessée par ses mots de la veille. La brune s'était accommodée de la situation durant la matinée, se disant qu'au moins le soldat laissait ses nerfs tranquilles en l'ignorant. Néanmoins, elle commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise de la situation. Elle n'aimait pas causer de peine, même si son orgueil lui interdisait de revenir sur sa parole.

« -Alors, Fang… tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de souvenirs à ramener? »

Lebreau fouillait l'étalage de tee-shirts, à la recherche d'une taille XXL.

« -Mmh non, je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais en ramener. Et puis les cadeaux souvenirs, on fait semblant de les apprécier quand on les reçoit puis ils finissent au fond d'un placard. »

« -Je ne suis pas d'accord. Même si un cadeau ne plait pas forcément, l'intention fait toujours plaisir, elle. »

Fang lorgna sur les nombreux gadgets à l'effigie de Carbuncle que proposait le stand. La moitié au moins des recettes du parc devait être réalisée grâce à la vente de produits dérivés, au vu du nombre incroyable de ceux-ci.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de flâner devant les devantures d'échoppes. Elles virent Snow passer en courant, appelé par Serah qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

« -J'espère que Snow ne va pas se ruiner en achats pour elle. Le budget des Nora est déjà assez restreint, » soupira la barmaid.

Elle vérifia que Maqui et Hope se tenaient toujours à portée de vue.

« -Au fait, où est Light ? Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis un bon bout de temps. »

La grande brune soupira.

« -Sans doute dans les parages. »

Elle savait que Lebreau ignorait l'obligation que Lightning et elle avaient de rester à proximité l'une de l'autre.

« -Hum, laisse moi deviner, vous vous êtes encore disputées ! » nargua la jeune fille.

« -Pas vraiment… enfin, elle a mal pris quelque chose que je lui ai dit. »

Fang s'étonna de s'être confiée en ces termes. Si elle préférait toujours la franchise, cette déclaration sonnait comme une admission d'erreur et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« -Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas, qui mieux que Lightning se fâche pour un rien. »

La brune ne répondit pas, et Lebreau sembla sentir que quelque chose la dérangeait.

« -Voilà à quoi peut servir un cadeau. A calmer un contentieux, ou à montrer qu'on met du sien dans l'effort de réconciliation, » dit-elle en choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

Fang réfléchit à la remarque. Offrir un présent à Lightning ? Le soldat n'aillait-il pas le lui renvoyer à la figure ?

Elle observa les étalages autour d'elle. En voyant une série de colliers, elle pensa à celui que la jeune femme portait toujours autour du cou. Mais offrir un collier n'était pas approprié, Lightning l'aurait encore accusée d'être tendancieuse.

La voix de Vanille attira son attention. Elle, Serah et Snow étaient en admiration devant un stand de peluches, commentant le réalisme des poupées à l'effigie de Carbuncle.

« -Je suis toujours de bon conseil, tu vois, » s'amusa Lebreau en voyant que son amie réfléchissait.

Le groupe ne tarda pas à se reformer. Comme Fang s'y attendait, Lightning reparut à leurs côtés lorsqu'elle vit que ses compagnons semblaient avoir fini leurs achats. La discussion tourna vite autour de leur emploi du temps du soir : Serah tenait à ce que le groupe se rende au bal hebdomadaire organisé par l'hôtel.

« -Vous avez pris des tenues adéquates comme je vous l'avais dit ? »

Elle avait en effet prévenu ses amis avant le départ d'emporter une tenue de soirée dans leurs bagages, ayant mis du cœur à se renseigner sur toutes les activités proposées par le parc et le complexe hôtelier. Les protagonistes acquiescèrent, Snow déclarant que porter un costar serait l'occasion pour lui d'expérimenter ce qu'il ressentirait le jour de leur mariage.

« -Light, tu as pris ta robe j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir embrassé son petit ami.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne répondit pas mais détourna son regard. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Serah.

« -Ah, super. Je n'ai pas insisté pour rien. »

« -Il est hors de question que je mette cette robe ce soir. »

* * *

><p>Fang observait du coin de l'œil, par mesure de sécurité, la jeune femme adossée au mur à quelques mètres d'elle, vêtue de la même robe vert pâle qu'elle abordait à la soirée de l'Opéra où elles s'étaient « rencontrées » pour la première fois. Elle se retint de rire devant l'expression de mécontentement certain qu'affichait sa geôlière.<p>

Elle-même portait sa robe bleu marine. Autour d'eux, la soirée battait son plein dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel. Hope et Maqui portaient un fort intérêt au buffet rempli de petits fours, tandis que Lebreau commentait la qualité du champagne servi.

« -Hope…doucement sur le champagne, » avertit Lightning en voyant sa sœur tendre une coupe au jeune garçon.

« -Une fois de temps en temps, Light ! » le défendit Serah devant son air ennuyé.

« -Allez, on est là pour s'amuser ! »

Vanille accompagna la parole par le geste en prenant les mains de Maqui, qui rougit légèrement, et en l'entrainant au milieu des danseurs pour se mouvoir à son tour.

« -Vanille a raison ! C'est l'heure de danser ! » s'exclama Serah, visiblement enhardie par le champagne.

Fang observa sa cadette, suspectant que son entrain soit également influencé par sa consommation d'alcool. Snow tendit une main galante à sa petite amie, qui se pencha en une révérence, se prenant au jeu, et se laissa entrainer pour danser elle aussi.

Le regard de Lebreau tomba sur Hope, qui semblait envier les danseurs. Elle posa sa coupe de champagne et prit la main du jeune garçon.

« -Allez, tout le monde danse ! On profite tous de la soirée ! »

Etonné, le jeune garçon suivit sa compagne improvisée sur la piste. Fang rit en les voyant tous danser ainsi. Snow et Serah semblaient plus amoureux que jamais, collés l'un contre l'autre. La brune pensa que ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. Sa cadette bougeait dans tous les sens, bousculant Maqui plus qu'elle ne s'accordait avec lui, ce qui la fit sourire davantage. Lebreau apprenait apparemment à Hope quelques pas de base, et celui-ci semblait bien se débrouiller. Son regard déterminé amusa la prisonnière.

Elle se tourna vers le soldat, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle discerna avec plaisir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

« -Alors, soldat, on ne vous apprend pas à danser à l'armée ? »

Réalisant que sa phrase était à nouveau moqueuse, Fang regretta un instant de ne pas avoir mieux choisi ses mots. Etait-elle capable de communiquer avec la jeune femme autrement que par la raillerie ?

Par chance, il s'avéra que Lightning était plutôt détendue, sans doute par l'enthousiasme qui animait ses compagnons. Fang ne reçut pas le regard glacial attendu.

« -Je suis en robe. C'est déjà suffisant je crois. »

La brune sourit. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« -Justement, il serait dommage de l'avoir mise pour rien. »

Le sergent leva un regard étonné sur la fine main tendue devant elle.

« -Il en est hors de question… »

« -On ne va pas rester dans notre coin alors que tout le monde danse. Je te fais l'honneur de t'inviter à danser, certains tueraient pour ça. »

Sans attendre la réponse de sa partenaire, elle saisit sa main et l'entraina à quelques mètres de là. Elle fut à nouveau surprise de ne pas recevoir de coup. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui la toisait avec énervement.

« -Je ne sais pas danser, » grogna-t-elle.

Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Fang nota avec plaisir qu'elle ne retournait pas pour autant près du buffet, et décida de continuer dans sa lancée.

« -Je vais te montrer… »

Elle contourna la jeune femme et, se collant derrière son dos, posa ses mains sur ses bras afin de lui montrer le rythme. Durant quelques secondes, étrangement, Lightning se laissa faire. Puis elle se dégagea brusquement. Lançant un regard rageur à la brune, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'escalier qui menait au balcon de la salle.

Fang soupira. Bien entendu, il y avait peu de chances pour que la jeune femme réagisse autrement à son comportement. Une petite voix dans sa tête, venue de nulle part, lui ordonna cependant de ne pas la laisser fuir cette fois-ci. Tout en sachant que cela ne plairait sans doute pas au soldat, elle la suivit et sortit à sa suite.

Les deux femmes étaient seules sur le grand balcon. Fang nota que d'ici, elle pouvait voir tout ce qui se déroulait dans la salle en contrebas.

La femme aux cheveux roses posa ses mains sur la rambarde.

« -Excuse-moi, je n'étais pas à ma place, ok ? »

La brune s'approcha prudemment de la jeune femme.

« -Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être comme ça ? »

Sa voix était emprunte de colère.

« -Ecoute, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Mais enfin tu devrais profiter de… »

« -Cesse de me dire ce que je devrais faire ! » s'exclama la Lightning en se retournant brusquement.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Le ton que sa camarade employait faisait également monter la colère en elle, comme à chaque fois.

« -Tu ne peux pas te faire oublier plutôt que de me provoquer continuellement ? »

« -Et toi, parle moi correctement, je ne suis pas ton chien ! » rétorqua Fang, cédant à la colère.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées au cours de l'altercation. Le ton de Fang fit faire un mouvement de recul à Lightning.

« -Il te faut un rien pour monter sur tes grands chevaux ! »

« -Tu n'es pas longue à répondre en tout cas ! »

Par défi, Fang se pencha légèrement vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci la toisa, visiblement dérangée par cette proximité.

« -Eloigne-toi de moi, » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

« -Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'obéir ? » cingla Fang.

Pour illustrer sa détermination à ne pas faire ce que le soldat attendait d'elle, elle se rapprocha d'un pas. Lightning se retrouvait désormais prise en tenaille entre elle et la rambarde du balcon.

« -Va t'en, je t'ai dit… »

Une lueur passa dans son regard, que Fang discerna mais à laquelle elle n'aurait pas su alors attribuer un sentiment.

« -Cesse de me donner des ordres. Tu dois me surveiller certes, pas m'empêcher de respi… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. D'un mouvement rapide, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, la jeune femme s'était avancée pour combler l'espace qui les séparait encore et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Fang resta choquée. Un brusque fourmillement s'empara de son estomac. Ses bras restèrent ballants durant les quelques secondes où la bouche de Lightning resta collée à la sienne. Puis, sentant que sa colère avait mué en autre chose, et prise d'un sentiment qu'elle ne contrôla pas, elle se saisit des lèvres du soldat et lui rendit son baiser.

Elle ne put continuer bien longtemps car Lightning se dégagea brusquement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle vit passer une dizaine d'émotions différentes dans le regard de la jeune femme, de la surprise à la honte. Elle avait apparemment agi impulsivement.

Elle se retourna brusquement et se hâta vers la porte du balcon.

« -Lightning… » réagit Fang.

« -Ne me suis pas. »

La fermeté de son ton figea la jeune femme sur place. Abasourdie, elle regarda rentrer dans le bâtiment la femme qu'elle venait sans comprendre pourquoi d'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Lightning passa pour la énième fois de l'eau su son visage. Son regard tomba dans celui de son reflet. Que venait-elle de faire ?<p>

Elle eut alors envie de frapper cette femme à l'air perdu qui la dévisageait.

Elle ne comprit pas comment la dispute avait ainsi dégénéré. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais son impulsion colérique s'était transformé en un autre type d'impulsion. Comme si du désir était né de sa colère.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le grand lit rouge, plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Elle se sentit soudain à côté de la plaque, vidée de son énergie. Comme si son esprit était parti loin de son contrôle.

Tellement loin qu'elle ne vit pas l'objet qui était posé sur les draps et qui tomba au sol, lorsqu'elle se laissa choir. Le petit paquet auquel était attaché un mot manuscrit tomba dans sa valise, se perdant sous les affaires qui s'y trouvaient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le chapitre est un peu en retard, mais il faut m'excuser, j'ai malheureusement (pour vous) fait l'acquisition de FFXIII-2 ;)**

**Voilà donc le septième chapitre de Traces d'un autre monde, qui marque également la fin du voyage à Nautilus ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Fang s'accouda au buffet sur lequel s'étalait désormais une grande quantité de verres vides et de restes de nourriture. Elle accepta avec plaisir une coupe de champagne que lui proposa un serveur. Elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place.

Elle était retournée dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel. Ses compagnons dansaient toujours, au milieu des nombreux clients, et une ambiance festive se dégageait de la foule, enhardie par l'alcool et la musique. Son regard se posa sur Vanille, dont les performances de danseuses ne s'amélioraient apparemment pas, contrairement à celles de Hope qui semblait avoir pris goût à l'exercice, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lebreau, qu'elle entendit vanter ses capacités de professeur. Serah et Snow dansaient enlacés comme les deux jeunes tourtereaux qu'ils étaient.

La jeune femme tenta de se concentrer sur ses camarades, mais les pensées qui la préoccupaient reprirent vite le dessus dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé sur le balcon. Elle s'était à nouveau disputée avec sa geôlière, ce qui en soi n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais elle ne savait pas comment la situation en était venue à dégénérer… de Cette façon. Tout s'était passé très vite. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, et pourtant elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Lightning l'avait embrassée. LIGHTNING.

Comment la jeune femme et elle en étaient-elles arrivées là ? La veille, elles pouvaient à peine se supporter. Bon, Fang n'était pas sûre que cette facette de leur relation ait changé. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du soldat ? Eprouvait-elle de l'attirance…

Fang fronça les sourcils. Avant de chercher à comprendre les sentiments de Lightning, ne fallait-il pas qu'elle s'interroge sur les siens ? N'avait-elle pas rendu le baiser entamé par sa camarade ? Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Elle cessa de se remémorer la scène en réalisant que, vu la chaleur que dégageait son corps, elle était certainement en train de rougir intensément. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Tous avaient des visages plus ou moins colorés par l'alcool. Après tout, c'était sur le compte de celui-ci que quelqu'un qui la regarderait à ce moment mettrait les couleurs de son visage. C'est dans les moments de honte comme celui-là qu'elle appréciait particulièrement le ton brun de sa peau.

La brune ne pouvait pas nier avoir ressenti quelque chose lors de l'échange avec le soldat. Mais n'était-ce pas dû à la surprise, ou simplement la réaction de deux corps se touchant pour la première fois ? Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était attirée par Lightning. Certes, son comportement envers elle était parfois douteux, mais rien d'étrange de la part de Fang : elle était du genre tactile, et les réactions du soldat dès qu'on la taquinait un peu en valaient la chandelle. C'était par jeu que la brune entretenait envers elle un comportement audacieux.

Elle se demanda comment la jeune femme allait agir avec elle désormais. Connaissant un peu son caractère, et au vu de la façon dont elle avait fui suite à l'incident, il était peu probable que celui-ci se réitère. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait-elle désormais ? Elle était peut-être retournée à leur chambre. Si Fang s'y rendait maintenant et qu'elle l'y croisait, elle était certaine de s'en faire expulser à coup de gunblade. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'y retourner. Ni de croiser Lightning pour le moment.

Elle repensa à la robe de soirée que portait le soldat, qui la changeait tellement de son uniforme habituel. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs par le passé complimentée au sujet de cette tenue. Trouvait-elle Lightning sexy dans cette robe ?

Elle poussa un soupir, plaquant une main sur son visage, avant de s'élancer vers la piste de danse.

Oui, elle la trouvait sexy dans cette robe.

* * *

><p>Les véhicules filaient à toute allure sur le grand circuit, provoquant des cris d'admiration de la part des spectateurs à quelques mètres desquels ils passaient. Les courses de motos étaient l'une des attractions les plus populaires du parc Nautilus, et c'est à leur contemplation que le groupe avait décidé de dédier son dernier jour sur place.<p>

Maqui et Snow semblaient les plus enjoués à la vue du spectacle. Le plus jeune avait d'ailleurs passé la matinée à parler à qui voulait l'entendre de ses inventions, et de la moto « super cool » qu'il aurait bientôt achevée. La discussion avait d'ailleurs abouti sur une dispute avec Lebreau au sujet d'un soi-disant Garage Lenora, ou quelque chose du genre, que Maqui tenait apparemment secrètement, mais Fang ne comprit pas davantage de quoi il s'agissait. Hope passait, quant à lui, moins de temps aux côtés de son camarade, préférant apparemment la compagnie de Lightning en ce dernier jour de vacances. Il avait peut-être également remarqué que le comportement de la jeune femme différait de celui des jours passés.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas plus énervée que les jours précédents. Elle avait néanmoins prêté une attention particulière à sa jeune sœur et à son protégé, pour le plus grand plaisir de ces deux là. Ce qui différait dans son comportement était qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la journée dans une de ses colères habituelles. Et cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas approché Fang à moins de trois mètres depuis le matin. La brune l'avait à plusieurs reprises observée en coin : à aucun moment elle ne l'avait vue poser son regard sur elle, et le soldat ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, pas même pour lui donner un ordre.

Fang était rentrée tard dans la nuit à sa chambre, pour n'y trouver personne, ce qui en un sens l'avait arrangée. Le soldat était réapparue au petit déjeuner, sans laisser rien paraitre du fait qu'elle avait disparu durant la nuit. Fang n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à la questionner sur le sujet. Elle s'était accommodée de la situation, ne sachant pas comment aborder sa surveillante. L'envie de la taquiner lui était d'ailleurs totalement passée.

Néanmoins, au cours de l'après-midi, ce mutisme commença à lui peser. Elle n'aimait pas les situations incertaines, les choses devaient pour elle toujours être mises au clair. Le lendemain, ils rentreraient à Bodhum et les deux femmes allaient devoir cohabiter pendant un temps indéfini, hors de l'ambiance oisive des vacances, et sans la présence constante des autres membres du groupe. Certes, le soldat avait ses raisons d'être distante, mais Fang n'y pouvait rien, il lui fallait éclaircir les choses, ne serait-ce qu'en mettant quelques mots dessus. Elle attendit donc qu'une occasion s'offre à elle pour entamer la conversation.

La dite occasion se présenta lorsque Snow fit remarquer la présence d'un simulateur de vol. De véritables motos de course étaient adaptées pour rester au sol mais donner les sensations de la conduite en vol à leurs pilotes de fortune. L'idée emballa tous les membres du groupe qui partirent faire la queue pour monter sur les engins. A la vue de la file d'attente plutôt longue, Lightning grogna et déclara qu'elle attendrait les autres à la sortie.

Fang bénit pour une fois la misanthropie du soldat. Elle resta en arrière et attendit de se retrouver seule avec elle. Celle-ci nota sa présence et s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'air ennuyée.

« -Hé, Lightning… »

« -Tu peux aller avec eux. »

Deux jours plus tôt, le fait que la jeune femme la laisse participer à une attraction sans lui imposer sa présence aurait enchanté Fang. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sûre qu'une nouvelle occasion de discuter en toute discrétion s'offre à elle. La compagnie des autres membres de leur groupe lui avait empêché d'aborder le sujet toute la matinée.

« -Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre d'attraction. »

Elle adressa un sourire à la jeune femme, dans le but de la mettre à l'aise, et peut-être aussi pour se rassurer elle-même. Sa réponse fut néanmoins ponctuée d'un silence, qui se prolongea tandis que le regard de Lightning semblait absorbé par la course qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Fang finit par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de rompre le silence :

« -Ok, je comprends que tu n'en aies pas envie mais il faut qu'on parle. »

La jeune femme ne manifestant toujours aucune réaction, la brune se rapprocha d'elle, venant s'accouder à la rambarde de sécurité juste à côté d'elle. Elle obtint l'effet escompté en voyant le soldat s'écarter de la barrière, évitant toujours son regard.

« -Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« -Je pense au contraire que si. »

« -L'incident d'hier est clos. »

Ce fut une longue chevelure rose qui prononça cette dernière phrase, le soldat ayant tourné le dos à celle qui l'importunait visiblement. La brune ne le voyait néanmoins pas de cet œil-là.

« -J'aimerais tout de même… »

La jeune femme l'interrompit, sur un ton toujours calme mais qui se voulait cette fois-ci ferme.

« -Je vais sans doute devoir passer encore un certain temps avec toi. Alors, que ce soit clair, on sera sans doute amenées à parler de choses diverses, mais ce sujet-là est définitivement clos. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna pour aller se poster à la sortie de la zone des simulateurs, laissant Fang à un soupir d'énervement.

« -Et bien soit. »

* * *

><p>L'après-midi s'acheva doucement. L'approche du départ commençait à se faire sentir, et Fang remarqua que l'enthousiasme des plus jeunes membres du groupe avait quelque peu diminué. Comme les compagnons devaient se lever relativement tôt le lendemain, ils avaient prévu de rester à l'hôtel pour la soirée. Un feu d'artifice hebdomadaire était tiré depuis le bord de mer dans la zone des hébergements de Nautilus, et tous se réunirent après manger sur le grand balcon du hall afin de l'admirer.<p>

Accoudée à la rambarde, Fang observait les explosions colorées qui se reflétaient sur les vagues. En cet instant, elle se sentit sereine. Elle était heureuse aux côtés du groupe d'amis, malgré les tensions qui avaient ponctué le voyage. Ces quelques jours d'oisiveté lui avaient presque fait oublier la quête dans laquelle Vanille et elle étaient plongées. Elle réalisa à quel point il était bon de vivre à la lumière du jour, sans avoir besoin de se cacher continuellement.

Mais elle se devait de terminer ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Pour le bien-être de Vanille, pour leur paix à toutes les deux.

« -Les filles, je tenais à vous remercier pour ce voyage. »

Fang tourna la tête vers Snow, qui était accoudé à la rambarde entre elle et Lightning. Il semblait enjoué par le spectacle, ses yeux perdus dans la direction des étoiles multicolores.

« -Je suis content d'avoir partagé ce voyage avec vous tous, et Serah l'est encore plus. Voir Serah heureuse est suffisant pour faire mon bonheur. Donc je vous remercie. Surtout toi Light, de ne pas m'avoir trop frappé durant ces quatre jours. »

La jeune femme émit un grognement réprobateur accompagné d'une grimace, mais ne releva pas.

« -Je pense que ce séjour a fait du bien à tout le monde, » poursuivit le grand blond. « Même à toi Light, tu m'as relativement peu charrié. Je crois qu'on en a tous profité pour mettre nos problèmes de côté et nous recentrer sur l'essentiel : passer du temps avec nos proches. Je suis content, en tout cas. »

Il reçut une tape derrière la tête.

« -Hé ! C'était pour quoi, ça ? Contredire mes paroles ? »

« -Pour ton sourire d'imbécile heureux. »

La remarque était peut-être moqueuse mais Fang nota que le ton de Lightning était presque rieur. Ainsi, elle semblait concéder aux paroles de Snow.

Fang plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans le vague. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tort. Même sans connaitre la bande, elle avait appris à découvrir chacun de ses membres au cours du voyage.

« -Le dépaysement ouvre les cœurs… » murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Snow, content qu'on approuve ses dires.

Le regard de Fang croisa celui de Lightning. Leurs yeux accrochèrent un instant. Elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver le froid habituel. Le soldat détourna vite son visage, mais Fang crut pouvoir y lire, durant une fraction de seconde, de la peine.

* * *

><p>« -J'aimerais que tout le monde vérifie que ses affaires sont sur le chariot ! On ne va pas s'amuser à refaire le voyage parce que l'un d'entre vous se rend compte qu'il a oublié sa valise ! »<p>

Le regard de Lightning se posa tour à tour sur Serah et Lebreau qui étaient en pleine conversation au sujet d'une marque de maquillage, sur Maqui et Vanille qui courraient autour de la place d'embarquement et sur Snow qui tenait à Hope un discours sur le mode d'emploi pour être un bon héros. Elle soupira.

« -Après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème si vous perdez vos affaires… »

Son regard croisa celui de Fang, qui se tenait adossée à un panneau d'affichage, les bras croisés. La jeune femme lui offrit son habituel sourire suffisant. Voyant qu'elle ne recevait aucune réponse, elle se leva et s'approcha du soldat. Celle-ci se raidit. Depuis la veille, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à Fang. Elle était incapable de comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête le soir du bal. Ou plutôt, elle avait conscience de le savoir, mais n'aurait pour rien au monde été chercher la réponse au fond de sa tête.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'une voix retentit dans les haut-parleurs qui entouraient la place, intimant les passagers de la navette pour Bodhum de commencer l'embarquement.

« -C'est l'heure ! » lança Snow.

Il s'approcha du chariot et entreprit de le pousser jusqu'au bateau, lorgnant sur le gros sac supplémentaire que Serah avait dû acheter pour transporter tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait rapportés. Lebreau héla les jeunes qui courraient autour de la place, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la passerelle d'embarquement du navire.

Fang jeta un coup d'œil à Lightning, et partit à la suite du groupe. Le soldat la regarda faire, avant de se tourner pour jeter un dernier regard au parc.

Voilà que s'achevaient ces vacances tant attendues quelques semaines plus tôt. En fin de compte, elle avait pu faire passer un bon moment à Hope et Serah, ce qui était le but premier du voyage. Et, elle devait l'avouer, les participants non désirés n'avaient pas été trop embêtants, ajoutant même de l'animation au voyage, ce qui avait fait le bonheur de sa jeune sœur et de son protégé. Même Snow ne l'avait pas trop ramenée, bien que Lightning ne cesserait pas pour autant de le considérer comme un idiot. En fin de compte, le bilan de ce voyage était plutôt bon. Hormis sur un point.

Le soldat n'avait jamais perdu ses moyens aussi facilement auprès d'une personne. Elle se sentit rougir en pensant que dans le cas présent, cette expression était valable dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à la scène du balcon. Et pourtant, celle-ci revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher alors de ressentir de la honte. Une action aussi stupide ne pouvait que lui attirer des ennuis. Et Fang ne comprenait certainement pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce que la brune avait bien pu s'imaginer suite à son comportement.

Elle sentit un pincement quelque part dans son estomac. Peut-être aurait-elle dû…

« -Fang, je… » dit-elle en se retournant brusquement.

Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant que la jeune femme était déjà rentrée dans la navette.

Elle poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir. Puis elle se dirigea à son tour vers le bateau qui allait les ramener chez eux.

* * *

><p>Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'appartement du soldat se passa en silence. Lightning regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher sur la mer qui bordait sa ville natale. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque les membres du voyage s'étaient séparés pour regagner leurs lieux de vie respectifs. Snow avait proposé de raccompagner Hope au pensionnat, qui se trouvait sur la route de sa maison. Serah resterait chez son fiancé pour la soirée, avant de regagner le lendemain sa propre école. Les deux jeunes avaient remercié chaleureusement Lightning, exprimant leur contentement. Celle-ci avait été particulièrement touchée par le sourire de Hope. Il semblait qu'une partie des soucis qui y pesaient habituellement s'était envolée, et la jeune femme avait constaté qu'il s'était peu à peu ouvert tout au long du voyage. Voir que l'adolescent s'amusait était un plaisir pour le soldat, qui savait qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup l'occasion dans le cadre scolaire.<p>

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant son immeuble, elle se sentait légère. Heureuse de leur séjour, heureuse également de retrouver son appartement. Elle aurait presque pu oublier la seule ombre au tableau, à savoir la présence de Fang dans son dos. Celle-ci la lui rappela néanmoins avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

« -Hé bien, il n'y a à nouveau plus que nous deux, Rose des Glaces. »

Le poing de Lightning se resserra sur son trousseau de clés. Si la brune ne cessait pas de l'appeler ainsi, elle risquait de devoir la rendre en plusieurs morceaux aux mains de la justice.

« -Il faut qu'on éclaircisse un point, à propos de Vanille. »

Les clés tournèrent dans la serrure de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur l'obscurité de l'appartement.

« -Je t'écoute. »

« -J'espère qu'il est bien clair que je ne peux pas me permettre de t'emmener la voir pendant mon temps libre. Et inutile de préciser qu'elle ne doit plus prendre le risque de venir chez moi. »

Elle déposa sa valise près du canapé, auquel elle s'adossa, se tournant vers Fang. Cette dernière croisa les bras.

« -Ne t'en fais pas. Ton intégrité de militaire ne sera pas mise en jeu, pas plus que la sécurité de Vanille. Ma sœur a compris qu'elle devait se faire petite. »

Le soldat soupira. Elle savait que dans les mêmes conditions, elle-même aurait tout fait pour garder contact avec sa sœur. Mais elle enfreignait déjà plusieurs règles de son code de conduite en cachant l'existence de Vanille à ses supérieurs, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'on découvre qu'elle laissait celle-ci voir sa captive de sœur.

« -Bien… je vais aller te chercher des draps pour que tu t'installes sur le canapé… »

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Fang.

« -Oh. Ma présence dans ton lit ne va donc pas te manquer ? »

Lightning se tourna à nouveau vers la brune. Celle-ci avait apparemment décidé de renouer avec ses répliques de mauvais goût.

« -Tu pourrais au moins relever un peu le niveau de ton humour ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit… sur ce ton tendancieux ? »

« -Oh, laquelle est tendancieuse envers l'autre ? Dois-je te faire un rappel de notre voyage, ou est-ce que tu persistes à vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Le soldat sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine. Si Fang remettait sans cesse l'histoire sur le tapis, elle allait avoir du mal à passer outre.

« -Je me répète une dernière fois. Cet incident est Clos. L'alcool fait faire des choses qu'on ne veut pas, parfois, compris ? »

« -Etrange… je ne me rappelle pourtant pas t'avoir vue boire. »

Lightning s'en voulut pour avoir voisé une excuse aussi déplorable. Elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à la jeune femme, mais une fois de plus, elle ne parvenait pas à garder sa consistance devant les répliques si assurées de celle-ci.

« -Ne va rien t'imaginer, d'accord ? Il est totalement impensable que j'ai à un seul instant eu envers toi des pensées de ce genre. »

Le sourire de la brune disparut lentement.

« -Parfait. Donc si tu n'éprouves pas « ce genre » de sentiments, ça ne te fait rien si je m'approche de toi. »

Elle illustra sa phrase d'un pas en direction de la jeune femme. Les mains de celles-ci se crispèrent sur le dossier du canapé.

« -Ne joue pas avec le feu. Je t'ordonne de respecter mon espace personnel.»

Moins d'un mètre de distance les séparait désormais.

« -Et si tu me prouvais que ton « espace personnel » n'est pas une excuse pour cacher le fait que tu as tort ? »

Elle se pencha légèrement vers la jeune femme, ses deux mais se posant à leur tour sur le cuir blanc, encadrant le corps du soldat.

Lightning sentit son corps s'emballer. Elle se trouvait en très, très mauvaise posture. Si elle n'écartait pas au plus vite Fang avec la brutalité qui lui était habituelle, les choses risquaient de dégénérer. Pourtant, elle refusait de céder face au chantage de la grande brune. Son esprit se lança dans un duel avec lui-même : elle savait que tenir sa position était puéril et ne prouvait rien du tout, et que c'était exactement ce que la jeune femme attendait d'elle. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas envie de détacher son regard des deux yeux vert émeraude qui la fixaient désormais, telles les orbites d'un félin. Elle se surprit à ressentir la même sensation que lors de leur dispute sur le balcon de l'hôtel, juste avant qu'elle ne dégénère. Une irrésistible envie d'entrer en lutte avec Fang, une envie d'échange fiévreux, de contact violent…

« -Prouve que Ça ne te fait rien… »

Le visage de la brune se rapprocha doucement de celui du soldat. Leur contact visuel fut rompu lorsque les paupières de Fang se fermèrent. Lightning observa les lèvres qui approchaient très lentement des siennes. Elle réalisa en cet instant qu'elle n'allait pas bouger. Elle laissa l'inconnu arriver jusqu'à elle, cet inconnu qu'elle avait entrevu et qu'elle réalisait maintenant avoir désiré revoir depuis ce soir précis sous le ciel de Nautilus, cet inconnu qui n'était désormais plus séparé d'elle que par quelques centimètres…

~_DING DONG ~_

Les globes émeraude reparurent d'un coup, tout près du visage de Lightning qui ne put retenir un sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée.

Elle repoussa brusquement la brune, la fusillant du regard et se tournant rapidement pour cacher le rougissement brutal de ses joues. Elle se dirigea à vive allure vers la porte d'entrée et, prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur, tourna la poignée.

Lightning fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les uniformes de la PSICOM. La grande femme blonde qui se tenait devant elle, au vu de la tenue qu'elle portait, était d'ailleurs sans nul doute un officier assez haut gradé, d'après ce que Lightning pouvait dire. Elle était entourée de deux soldats qui, détail qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme, portaient des armes à leur ceinture.

« -Sergent Farron ? Colonel Jihl Nabaat. Division des affaires extérieures de la PSICOM, rattachée à l'office central d'Eden. Je viens vous léser de la garde de la désormais fugitive Fang Yun. Après avoir étudié le dossier transmis par les services de la Garde Civile de Bodhum, nous avons décidé de prêter la plus grande attention aux actes présumés commis par la personne actuellement sous votre garde. Son statut a été réétudié et elle fait désormais l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt, que voici. »

Lightning observa le document que lui tendit la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux sur le sourire pincé qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de celle-ci. Elle observa la façon dont elle remontait la branche de ses lunettes à intervalle régulier. Quelque chose chez cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Elle ne dit rien lorsque l'un des gardes sortit avec le sac d'affaires de Fang, tandis que l'autre liait ses mains dans son dos à l'aide d'une paire de menottes. Elle resta toujours silencieuse lorsqu'il lui fallut sortir son communicateur pour y entrer le code de désactivation du bracelet que portait la brune. Le colonel Nabaat s'en saisit et le donna négligemment à l'un de ses collègues.

Il sembla à Lightning qu'elle se trouvait ailleurs, bien loin de son appartement, lorsque l'imposante femme la salua, lui indiquant qu'elle était attendue le lendemain sur son lieu de travail afin de régler les derniers détails de la fin de sa prise en charge. Son regard s'attarda dans celui de Fang, mais elle resta à nouveau silencieuse lorsque l'habituel sourire moqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

« -Bye, sergent Farron. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que lui dit la prisonnière avant d'être emmenée par les soldats. Elle avait dit cela sur le ton détaché qui lui était habituel, avec cette façon de hausser le menton, penchant la tête en arrière, qui agaçait tant Lightning.

Lorsque les militaires eurent quitté son appartement, Lightning ferma la porte et se retrouva debout au milieu du salon. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, sans bouger. Voilà qui perturbait ses prévisions pour les jours à venir.

Lentement, elle récupéra sa valise. Celle-ci lui sembla incroyablement lourde. Etait-elle aussi lourde lorsqu'elle était montée tout à l'heure ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était aussi lourde. Oui, elle devait être aussi lourde.

Elle la traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle ôta sa veste qu'elle rangea dans son armoire. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et entreprit de vider la malle, rangeant ses affaires l'une après l'autre à leur place habituelle. Arriva le tour de sa robe. Elle déplia le vêtement, le contemplant un instant. Pourquoi avait-elle cédé aux caprices de sa petite sœur et emmené une robe ? Pourquoi en possédait-elle une dans ses affaires d'ailleurs ? Elle secoua la tête pour empêcher le souvenir d'un certain soir de revenir dans son esprit. Son regard tomba alors sur un petit paquet au fond de sa valise.

Intriguée, elle posa la robe sur le lit et se pencha pour attraper l'objet. Elle l'observa un instant. Il tenait dans la paume de la main et était enveloppé dans du papier cadeau au motif du logo du parc Nautilus. Elle enleva lentement l'emballage, dévoilant une petite boite carrée. Celle-ci contenait un bracelet en métal, autour duquel des dessins étaient gravés et auquel pendait un petit pendentif. Elle prit connaissance sur l'étiquette du fait que le pendentif changeait de couleur avec la température du corps.

Lightning resta un instant intriguée. Le présent lui était-il réellement destiné ? Qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée d'offrir un présent aussi kitsch? Elle remarqua un morceau de papier au fond de la valise, qui s'était sans doute détaché du paquet. Elle s'en saisit et le déplia pour y lire une écriture manuscrite :

_Le métal est froid lorsqu'il est à l'air libre. Mais dès qu'on le porte contre sa peau, il devient chaud._

Elle poussa un soupir en se laissant aller en arrière sur le lit, faisant le lien avec une certaine dispute vieille de trois jours. Fang n'avait décidément pas fini de la surprendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, faisant face au blanc de son plafond. Fang. Elle n'aurait plus affaire à elle désormais.

* * *

><p><strong>Han, Jihl meurt si bêtement dans le jeu ! Elle méritait d'être mise en scène un peu plus je trouve. Voilà, c'est fait, elle gagne un rôle dans Traces ^^<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce que vous avez lu ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, mais que vois-je ? Un nouveau chapitre de Traces d'un autre monde? Avec dix mois de retard? Non vous ne rêvez pas (vous pouvez arrêter de vous pincer maintenant). Je présente bien entendu aux lecteurs qui me suivent mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fic n'est pas arrêtée, je compte bien la porter à bout (prenne le temps que ça prendra). **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Le 13 avril à 21h15, le train grande vitesse nocturne à destination d'Eden quitta la gare de Bodhum avec sa ponctualité quotidienne. Trois minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans la forêt qui bordait la petite ville, entamant son trajet vers le nord. Le quart d'heure de route à travers la forêt se fit comme d'habitude à vitesse moyenne en raison de la trajectoire sinueuse des rails, le véhicule n'accélérant pour gagner sa vitesse de croisière qu'une fois sorti sur les plaines voisines. Il ralentit de quelques kilomètres heure dans un virage particulièrement fort à la septième minute de trajet, et ce durant quelques secondes. C'est à cet instant précis que le sergent Lightning Farron du régiment de la Garde Civile de Bodhum bondit d'un arbre pour s'accrocher à la rambarde du dernier wagon, amortissant son choc avec un accessoire PMA. Elle plaqua son corps contre la porte en acier, reprenant son souffle. Concentrée sur sa mission, elle préférait ne pas penser aux règles qu'elle avait enfreintes pour se retrouver à cet endroit en cet instant, et à celles, nombreuses, qu'elle s'apprêtait encore à transgresser.

Elle inspira une dernière fois. Lorsque ses yeux cristallins se rouvrirent, l'hésitation avait disparu pour y laisser place à une folle détermination. Celle du soldat qui prend le risque de renier tout ce qu'on lui a inculqué pour la cause qui lui semble juste. Elle tira sa gunblade de son fourreau. Il était temps de s'attaquer à cette porte.

* * *

><p>11 AVRIL - 8h05 - deux jours plus tôt<p>

Lightning déposa son sac ainsi que son arme dans le casier de métal, avant d'en refermer la porte. Elle vérifia qu'aucun message n'avait été laissé sur son communicateur et quitta la pièce. Plusieurs de ses collègues la saluèrent poliment tandis qu'elle franchissait le couloir du Central, se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Amodar.

Elle ressentit l'étrange sensation du retour de vacances, ces habitudes qui semblent lointaines, ces personnes qu'on a d'un coup l'amusant sentiment de ne pas avoir vues depuis longtemps et puis le quotidien revient vite, on se réhabitue et ce sont les vacances qui paraissent désormais loin derrière. Ces sensations lui parurent d'autant plus étranges qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pris une seule période de congés depuis son entrée dans l'armée. Sa dernière phase de dépaysement vacancier datait de l'époque où elle était encore étudiante, et se remémorer les souvenirs de cette période lui procura une sensation bizarre. Elle n'y pensait guère souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Son humeur était banale, elle n'était ni spécialement enjouée, ni peinée de reprendre ses activités militaires. Après tout, elle était, selon les dires de Serah, une « spécialiste de l'oubli par la focalisation sur le travail ».

Le soldat s'arrêta au niveau du bureau de son supérieur. A travers la vitre trouble qui remplissait le haut de la porte, elle pouvait voir se mouvoir plusieurs ombres, et des bruits de discussion lui indiquèrent qu'Amodar n'était pas seul dans son bureau. Elle frappa deux coups secs, et une voix familière l'invita à entrer.

Le lieutenant était assis à son bureau et tenait une liasse de papiers entre ses mains. Le dit bureau était, contrairement à son état habituel, dépourvu de toute trace de désordre, ce qui attira l'œil du soldat. Lorsque Lightning rendait visite à son supérieur, elle était habituée à la montagne de dossiers s'entassant pêle-mêle et aux tasses de café vides trainant sur l'espace de travail. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment Amodar parvenait à travailler au milieu d'un tel désordre. Néanmoins, ce matin-là, le lieutenant dérogeait à ses habitudes en offrant la vue d'une table impeccablement rangée à ses visiteurs. Et le sergent aurait parié que cette propreté si inhabituelle avait quelque chose à voir avec la présence de la visiteuse penchée au dessus de lui, discutant apparemment avec lui du contenu du papier qu'il tenait en main.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le manteau d'officier de la Psicom sur lequel tombait une cascade de cheveux blonds. Les petits yeux perçants entrevus la veille la fixèrent à travers les mêmes fines lunettes, et le même sourire en coin se dessina sur la bouche pulpeuse de la jeune femme.

« -Ah, sergent Farron ! » s'exclama son supérieur, avec peut-être un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans la voix. « Nous vous attendions. Vous avez déjà fait la connaissance du colonel Nabaat, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme tendit une main gantée vers le soldat. Celle-ci remarqua la fine canne accrochée à sa ceinture, dont la forme évoquait celle d'un fleuret. Elle serra fermement la poigne tendue, son regard croisant au passage celui du colonel. Elle ne sut que lire dans ces deux iris jaunes. Pas de la chaleur en tout cas.

« -Sergent Farron. Notre rencontre de la veille fut brève, aussi n'ai-je pas eu le temps de vous remercier pour votre travail de surveillance. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la Psicom a décidé de prendre le dossier Yun à cœur et c'est moi qui m'en charge désormais personnellement. Vous êtes donc lésée de cette tâche plutôt ingrate et vous n'aurez plus à vous occuper de l'affaire, dès que vous nous aurez achevé votre petit compte rendu. »

Et elle n'aimait pas non plus cette façon mielleuse de s'exprimer.

« -Je vais m'acquitter de ce pas de la rédaction du rapport. J'ai cru en effet comprendre que vous aviez mis à jour l'identité de la captive… »

« -En effet, il se trouve que son nom n'était pas inconnu à nos dossiers. Mais vous n'avez plus à vous en soucier désormais. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire que Lightning connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vu sur les visages de membres gradés de l'armée, lorsqu'elle en avait gravit les échelons à un âge où l'on dépassait rarement le stade de soldat. Ces promotions rapides agaçaient en effet certains militaires, à qui il avait fallu des années pour atteindre leur poste. Et son sexe n'était sans doute pas étranger non plus à l'affaire. Ces personnes s'adressaient toujours au jeune soldat qu'elle était avec dans leur expression un mélange de condescendance, de moquerie et de haine voilée, sous couvert de larges sourires et de poignées de main légèrement trop énergiques.

« -Bien. Lieutenant Amodar… »

Ce dernier tourna vers elle le sourire béat qui ne semblait pas se décrocher de son visage en cette matinée.

« -En attendant le rapport du sergent, je m'en vais interroger Katzroy. Nous reprendrons nos affaires à mon retour. »

Lightning attendit que le colonel Naabat sorte de la pièce, un léger sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres. Son supérieur ne la quitta pas des yeux, et continua de fixer la porte après son départ.

« -Lieutenant ? »

Le soldat cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les reporter sur la jeune femme.

« -Oui, sergent. Et bien, voilà qui nous enlève une belle épine du pied. Il me semble que cette histoire n'a fait que nous ralentir dans notre travail ces dernières semaines. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que la Psicom se mêle de ses affaires et ne nous prenne pas une de nos enquêtes… Mais leurs membres sont d'un tel raffinement, c'est un réel plaisir de les recevoir ! »

Lightning prit congé de son supérieur, agacée par ses états d'âme. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais cette Naabat ne lui inspirait pas confiance. C'était peut-être son attitude, ou bien le simple fait qu'elle appartenait à la Psicom. Les membres de la Garde Civile n'appréciaient pas particulièrement ces rivaux qui s'occupaient d'affaires à leurs yeux futiles, à savoir la protection de Cocoon contre un invisible ennemi extérieur, tandis qu'eux-mêmes géraient le concret, les véritables menaces quotidiennes des habitants du pays.

Elle gagna une petite salle mise à la disposition des militaires de son grade, qui contenait un bureau auquel elle s'installa pour écrire son rapport.

Celui-ci consistait en un résumé détaillé de son emploi du temps depuis le moment où elle avait quitté le siège de la Garde Civile avec Fang jusqu'au moment où le colonel Nabaat et ses sbires étaient venus la récupérer à son domicile. Elle devait également y reporter l'attitude de la jeune femme, et la moindre information utile à l'enquête qu'elle aurait pu laisser échapper. Lightning avait réfléchi, depuis la veille, à ce qu'elle devait y écrire à propos de Vanille. Si elle y mentionnait le nom de la jeune fille, elle devrait justifier sa présence et on pourrait enquêter sur son identité. A l'inverse, si elle omettait sa présence, ses camarades de voyage risquaient de la trahir s'ils étaient interrogés. Snow, pour prendre un exemple totalement au hasard, ne saurait jamais tenir sa langue de teigne.

Le soldat fut également confrontée à ses propres souvenirs, lorsqu'elle dut se remémorer l'intégralité du voyage. Notamment de nombreuses disputes. Devait-elle en faire part ?

« La prisonnière a pris toute la semaine un malin plaisir à pourrir l'existence de sa geôlière, déjà bien entamée par la présence d'un autre énergumène blond… »

Elle entreprit d'effacer ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, poussant un petit rire nerveux, la main soutenant son front. Elle se laissait rarement aller à ce genre de futilités humoristiques, et réalisa que cette rédaction affectait davantage ses nerfs qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Peu lui importait, de toute façon. Une fois ce dernier détail réglé et le détachement de la Psicom parti, d'ici quelques jours, elle serait débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute de cette histoire et retournerait à sa vie normale.

* * *

><p>Lightning se dirigeait à tâtons dans la soute à bagages. Elle savait que le dernier wagon du train était destiné à cet usage, aussi avait-elle décidé de pénétrer dans le véhicule à cet endroit. Elle savait également que les deux wagons suivants avaient été entièrement réservés pour cinq militaires de la Psicom, ainsi qu'un civil. Et qu'ils seraient sans doute bien mieux protégés. Il ne lui avait pas été très difficile de trouver le bordereau de réservation du véhicule. Incroyable, tout ce qu'on pouvait obtenir facilement dans un ordinateur de la Garde Civile. Si elle n'avait pas été en train d'accomplir une mission totalement illégale, elle en aurait touché deux mots au lieutenant Amodar en rentrant. Encore plus étonnant la facilité avec laquelle elle avait pu emprunter au service technique le matériel de pointe qu'elle sortait maintenant de son sac. Et on se demandait comment Katzroy avait pu revendre leur matériel sans se faire attraper pendant des mois.<p>

Sur le petit écran que Lightning tenait désormais entre les mains s'afficha bientôt un plan holographique des alentours de Bodhum, qui zooma vers la forêt, puis vers un véhicule qui la traversait. Elle soupira en pensant qu'avec la technologie satellite de pointe dont elle disposait, la Garde aurait pu s'offrir de meilleurs systèmes de sécurité.

Après quelques manipulations, elle stabilisa l'image du train et activa un mode qui affichait des petites taches sombres de part et d'autre du plan. Ces dernières représentaient les êtres humains présents sur les lieux, identifiés grâce à la chaleur qu'ils émettaient. Si les wagons de tête étaient bien remplis, les deux qui suivaient celui de la jeune femme ne comportaient que deux personnes chaque. Le sergent se dit que deux des militaires avaient dû partir vers l'avant du véhicule, peut-être en direction du wagon restaurant. Il était probable, selon ses calculs, que Fang se trouve dans le premier wagon, surveillée par prudence par un soldat. Elle l'espérait tout du moins, la réussite de son projet dépendant de la discrétion dont elle ferait preuve pour parvenir jusqu'à la captive. Elle souhaitait donc ne pas avoir affaire à plus d'un ennemi, déjà tourmentée qu'elle était à l'idée de devoir neutraliser un autre militaire dans la plus totale illégalité.

La précision du zoom de la caméra thermique l'informait qu'un obstacle la séparerait des deux personnes une fois entrée dans l'autre wagon. De plus, celles-ci semblaient ne pas bouger de leur place. Elle avait donc une chance de surprendre le garde si elle agissait vite, et ainsi de minimiser les risques qu'il donne l'alerte à ses camarades. Mais elle devait agir rapidement. Après avoir rangé son appareil de surveillance, elle posa doucement la main sur le détecteur permettant l'ouverture automatique de la porte. D'un geste précis et rapide, elle claqua des doigts au même moment et fit ainsi apparaitre un champ magnétique bleuté autour de la paroi. Au lieu d'émettre un bruit de soufflerie caractéristique, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et le plus discrètement possible, piégée dans l'espace créé par le gadget. Lightning se faufila dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était séparée en son centre par un rideau qui occupait à peu près la moitié de la largeur du couloir. En s'approchant, elle distingua au travers la silhouette caractéristique des uniformes de soldat de la Psicom. Se forçant à ne pas réfléchir à son acte, elle ne perdit pas de temps et assomma l'homme d'un coup de crosse derrière la tête. Elle entendit un bruit de chute, puis plus rien.

Lentement, elle contourna le rideau pour constater que l'homme gisait au sol, tombé de son siège après avoir perdu connaissance. Ce détail aurait pu la réjouir si elle n'avait pas constaté l'absence de la deuxième personne à ses côtés.

Elle sentit soudain la froideur d'un canon contre sa nuque. Mauvais calcul, ce n'était pas Fang.

* * *

><p>11 AVRIL - 14h09<p>

Le sergent Farron revenait de sa pause déjeuner. Dans la matinée, une fois son rapport rendu à son supérieur, elle avait commencé à prendre connaissance des dossiers qu'on avait laissés à son attention durant sa période d'absence. Elle s'installa derrière le bureau quitté précédemment et entreprit de se replonger dans les affaires en cours, lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un s'était glissé dans la pièce. Elle leva le nez pour constater que le colonel Jihl Nabaat se tenait debout devant elle, les bras croisés dans le dos, attendant d'avoir son attention. Elle adressa un petit sourire au soldat.

« -Sergent Farron, je viens tout juste de prendre connaissance de votre rapport de mission concernant la surveillance rapprochée de la voleuse Fang Yun. Puis-je me permettre de vous poser quelques questions, afin de compléter mes connaissances ? »

Bien que s'étant préparée à cette éventualité, Lightning se sentit inquiète, mais n'en laissa rien paraitre devant l'officier. Elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Après tout, elle était suffisamment entrainée pour savoir mentir durant un interrogatoire forcé. Elle n'aimait juste pas l'idée de cacher la vérité à un autre militaire.

« -Bien sûr. Prenez donc une chaise. »

La grande femme aux cheveux blonds s'exécuta et approcha un siège du petit bureau, sur lequel elle appuya ses coudes.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long. Il ressort de votre récit que la mission s'est passée sans encombre, aucune tentative de révolte de sa part ou recours à la force de la vôtre, ce qui est pour le moins un bon point. »

*Si elle savait*, pensa le soldat.

« -…C'est donc sur quelques détails que je vais attirer votre attention. Pour commencer, vous avez déclaré au cours d'un précédent témoignage que la fugitive aurait fait usage d'une technologie s'apparentant à de la magie, et il n'est aucunement fait mention d'un tel phénomène dans le rapport présent. »

Lightning retint un soupir. Elle aussi aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il en retournait. Mais le colonel n'apprendrait rien d'elle, Fang ayant été si obstinée à lui cacher la vérité. Elle en venait même à douter de cette histoire de magie, bien qu'elle ait pu la constater de ses propres yeux.

« -La fugitive est restée muette à ce sujet. Et elle n'a pas réitéré ses actions devant moi. Il se peut que mes yeux m'aient joué des tours lors de ma mission au casino. Après tout, comme vous le savez, la magie était utilisée dans l'ancien temps et a aujourd'hui totalement disparu de la surface de Cocoon. Plus aucun être humain n'est capable d'en user. »

La grande blonde lança à Lightning un regard par-dessus ses petites lunettes.

« -…vous revenez donc sur votre témoignage précédent ? »

« -Absolument pas. Je tente juste de raisonner avec lucidité. Un soldat ne croit pas aux histoires de magie. »

Lightning déglutit. Elle ne devait pas se laisser décontenancer par l'officier.

« -Bien, » poursuivit celle-ci. « Aucune confidence, aucun détail n'aurait échappé à Yun au sujet des objets de collection qu'elle recherche avec acharnement ? »

« -Aucun. Elle n'a pas daigné révéler l'emplacement du cor. La boite, quant à elle, était aux dernières nouvelles en sécurité dans nos locaux. »

« -En effet. Elle sera d'ailleurs ramenée à Eden par nos soins, en même temps que la prisonnière. »

« -… pour quand le transfert est-il prévu ? »

Lightning n'avait pas besoin de connaitre la réponse à cette question. Elle regretta d'ailleurs de l'avoir posée, et feignit un simple intérêt de politesse en laissant ses yeux se promener sur les documents étalés sur le bureau.

« - Nous partons après-demain, le temps de régler les derniers détails de la prise en charge de l'affaire par nos services. Bien, je crois en avoir fini avec mes questions. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et adressa un léger sourire au sergent avant de tourner les talons. Elle s'arrêta cependant sur le seuil de la porte et, sans se retourner, questionna :

« -A tout hasard, avez-vous vu la blessure aux côtes dont souffre notre amie ? »

Lightning se tendit imperceptiblement.

« -Elle porte en effet une blessure récente, qui a été datée de peu avant sa capture, sans doute le jour même. Et elle n'a pas daigné m'en dire davantage sur son origine qu'à mes camarades de la Garde Civile. »

Nabaat se retourna, les bras croisés et une main soutenant son menton, en signe de perplexité.

« -Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? La blessure présente à n'en pas douter la forme d'une griffure, celle peut-être d'un gros félin… en fait, nos analystes sont quasiment sûrs qu'il s'agit de la griffe d'un panthéron. Je me suis donc renseignée, et ai appris que des soldats de notre division de Bodhum auraient perdu le contrôle de l'une de nos créatures dans les abords de la forêt. Bien sûr, j'ai été choquée d'apprendre que mes propres services seraient à l'origine d'une telle bavure. Néanmoins, il semble que le fauve ait été stoppé dans les minutes suivant son évasion. Il est donc peu probable qu'il ait eu le temps d'aller agresser une personne passant par là… »

Lightning n'avait jamais fait rapport de l'incident du panthéron, sachant que les données de mission de la Garde Civile et celles de la Psicom entraient rarement en contact, chacun préférant se mêler de ses affaires. De plus, l'incident paraissait mineur, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'une enquête soit menée à sa suite et elle ne risquait pas vraiment d'être inquiétée. Elle ne pouvait donc pas avouer maintenant être à l'origine de la mise hors d'état de nuire de la bête.

« -…Pourquoi m'expliquez-vous tout cela ? »

« -Oh, je me disais juste qu'elle aurait pu vous en parler, ou au moins vous donner un indice infirmant ou confirmant mon hypothèse… »

« -Je suis désolée, mais elle n'a pas daigné me toucher un seul mot à ce sujet. »

« -Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, sergent Farron. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre collaboration. »

Sur ce, elle quitta définitivement la pièce, laissant Lightning plutôt perplexe.

* * *

><p>« -Les mains derrière la tête ! »<p>

Lightning laissa choir sa gunblade au sol, en poussant un soupir.

« -J'ai dit : les mains derrière la tête ! »

Elle s'exécuta lentement, tout en se retournant jusqu'à ce que le canon de l'arme atteigne sa tempe.

« -Joli flingue… »

Sur ces mots, elle abattit son bras sur l'arme qui échappa des mains du garde. Elle enchaina sur sa lancée en envoyant son poing percuter l'estomac de son adversaire. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, ce qui lui accorda quelques secondes de répit qu'elle employa à glisser son pied sous son arme afin de l'éjecter en l'air. D'un même mouvement, elle la rattrapa et la brandit devant elle, juste à temps pour parer un coup de poing du garde. Elle voulut frapper celui-ci avec son pied, mais il esquiva de justesse le coup et saisit son bras, qu'il tenta de tordre en se décalant dans son dos. Elle réussit néanmoins à enfoncer le canon de son arme dans l'estomac de son adversaire, qui la lâcha sous le choc. Rapidement, elle pivota sur elle-même pour inverser les positions. D'un geste bref, elle asséna un nouveau coup, cette fois-ci sur la tête de son adversaire qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Haletante, Lightning posa les mains sur ses genoux, s'arrêtant quelques instants pour vérifier que le bruit causé par le combat n'avait pas alerté les passagers du wagon suivant. Elle avait par chance agit suffisamment vite pour que son adversaire ne puisse appeler des renforts. Comme personne n'accourait, elle décida de s'attaquer d'elle-même au wagon suivant. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

Elle ramassa les armes des deux soldats et les jeta derrière une banquette. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la porte, s'arrêtant un instant pour sortir la tablette de surveillance. Les personnes présentes dans le wagon suivant étaient toujours au nombre de deux. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait neutraliser le dernier garde.

* * *

><p>12 AVRIL - 17h15<p>

Le sergent quitta finalement son bureau, après deux jours passés à travailler sur son courrier en retard. Finalement, ce dernier ne traitait d'aucune mission bien importante et son travail dans les différentes affaires se résuma uniquement à prendre connaissance des comptes-rendus et à trancher quelques décisions d'importance mineure. Elle s'apprêtait donc à rentrer tôt chez elle, impatiente de reprendre les missions sur le terrain dans les jours à venir.

Elle passa devant une porte de bureau ouverte sans y faire bien attention. Ce fût la bribe de conversation qui parvint à son oreille qui la fit s'arrêter et revenir sur ses pas. Deux mots en particulier qu'elle avait saisis : « trajet » et « prisonnière ». Elle s'approcha le plus possible de l'ouverture, tout en restant collée au mur de manière à ne pas être vue depuis l'intérieur. La voix posée et autoritaire de Jihl Nabaat, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis l'interrogatoire de la veille, lui parvenait distinctement désormais.

« -…partira demain à 21h15. Je m'assurerai personnellement du transport des documents et de la Boite de Pandoria. Je veux qu'elle soit prête à partir à 20h pétantes, pas une minute plus tard. Et assurez-vous qu'on lui trouve des vêtements civils, nous devons attirer le moins possible l'attention étant donné notre choix d'utiliser un moyen de transport en commun. »

Lightning resta perplexe. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir entendu quiconque utiliser ce nom pour parler de la relique convoitée par les voleuses. Cela confirmait ses doutes quant au fait que la Psicom en savait bien plus qu'eux sur l'affaire. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs qu'ils prenaient celle-ci bien au sérieux, pour envoyer un officier haut gradé accompagné de plusieurs hommes récupérer des informations sur une prisonnière. Elle tendit l'oreille, tentant d'en entendre davantage. Le colonel discutait apparemment avec un garde, mais celui-ci ne parlait pas suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

« -Oui, nous regagnerons Eden en train, cette décision n'est pas discutable. Allez d'ailleurs vous occuper des réservations, plutôt que de m'ennuyer avec des détails sans importance. Nous ne devons pas négliger cette affaire, le transfert de notre captive est de la plus haute importance. »

Des bruits de mouvement indiquèrent à Lightning qu'elle devait partir au plus vite. Prise de court, elle emprunta la première porte sur sa gauche et entra dans un bureau vide. Là, elle se plaqua contre le mur adjacent à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les soldats de la Psicom. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte restée ouverte, elle vit un garde passer en hâte dans le couloir. Elle attendit quelques secondes sans bouger, et des bruits de talons se firent entendre, bientôt suivis de la silhouette de Nabaat qui passa brièvement devant sa cachette.

Lightning reste encore quelques minutes sans bouger. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle aille espionner les conversations de la Psicom ? Cette affaire ne la regardait plus, et c'était un bien, les voleuses ne lui ayant attiré que des ennuis. Et voilà qu'elle écoutait aux portes pour en apprendre plus sur l'affaire.

Elle quitta finalement sa cachette. Le couloir était silencieux, il y avait relativement peu d'activité au central en cette période. En passant devant la pièce où se trouvaient ceux qu'elle avait espionnés quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Son regard fut alors attiré par un dossier à la couverture marquée de rouge gisant sous la table que contenait la pièce. Elle voulut reprendre son chemin, et pourtant, sa curiosité était grande. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Toujours personne.

*Par Etro, Light, qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de faire ?*

Malgré les injonctions de sa raison, elle entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla pour ramasser le document. Après tout, peut-être se trouvait-il déjà sur place avant la venue des deux militaires. Elle jeta un œil au titre écrit sous le gros tampon rouge indiquant l'importance du dossier. Oui, il n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec l'affaire qui l'intéressait, si tant est que « Dossier Yun » faisait référence à une toute autre famille que celle de la brune qui croupissait actuellement dans les cellules du central.

Lightning sentit qu'elle ne devait pas ouvrir le document. Non seulement elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais elle risquait gros si elle éveillait les soupçons et si on découvrait ce qu'elle cachait dans cette affaire. Elle sut que lire le contenu de ce dossier serait pour elle un point de non-retour. Sur ces dernières semaines, et plus particulièrement depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Bodhum, quelque chose avait commencé à prendre le dessus sur sa raison de militaire. Ce n'était plus celle-ci qu'elle écoutait lorsqu'elle cachait ses rencontres avec la fugitive, puis l'existence de Vanille, et pour finir qu'elle écoutait les conversations privées de la Psicom. C'était une autre force, plus instinctive, plus sauvage. Une force sévèrement réprimée par le milieu militaire. Et si elle continuait d'écouter cette force, sa carrière allait en prendre un coup. Et sa carrière était toute sa vie.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la pochette en kraft et posa son regard sur les feuilles imprimées, elle savait à l'avance que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant.

Au fur-et-à-mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le papier, Lightning se sentit pâlir. Livide, elle recula vers le mur sur lequel elle se laissa glisser. Au plus elle avança dans la lecture du vieux document qui n'aurait jamais dû tomber de la table, qu'on n'aurait jamais dû oublier de récupérer mais surtout qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ramasser, au plus elle se sentit absente, comme si elle venait de quitter les locaux de la Garde pour une histoire lointaine, bien plus sombre que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé.

23h20

Cette nuit-là, le soldat ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grand ouverts dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle laissait son esprit la tirailler, ayant cessé de résister. Elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre pourquoi cette simple poursuite d'une voleuse de vieilleries dans les égouts de la ville l'avait conduite à cette nuit, où, dans son appartement qui lui semblait tout à coup froid et sombre, elle restait à contempler le vague, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire désormais.

Elle en vint à repenser à sa vie de militaire. Si ses premiers mois dans l'armée avaient été éprouvants et laborieux, il y avait une chose primordiale qu'elle avait assimilée d'entrée : le Groupe était là pour penser à sa place. Elle n'avait plus désormais à se soucier de ce qu'elle devait faire pour vivre, ce qu'elle devait acheter, la maison qu'elle devait entretenir, les choix quotidiens qu'elle devait faire auparavant. Désormais, le Groupe pensait pour elle et elle devait se contenter de fournir l'effort nécessaire pour suivre. Ce qu'on lui ordonnait n'était ni juste, ni mal. C'était le seul et unique chemin. Et, comme beaucoup, elle avait trouvé dans cette loi un incroyable soulagement. Après avoir passé des années à porter sur ses épaules la survie de sa sœur et la sienne, c'était comme si on lui ôtait d'un coup ce lourd fardeau. Elle n'aurait plus à s'occuper d'elle-même. Il n'y avait plus d'elle-même. Il y avait le Groupe.

Son regard se posa sur un élément qui brillait sur sa table de nuit. Machinalement, elle tendit le bras et pris dans sa main le bracelet souvenir du parc Nautilus. Le contact de la pierre couleur anthracite était froid contre sa peau.

Le fait qu'elle avait négligé ses études pour subvenir aux besoins de sa cadette n'était pas l'unique cause de son choix d'entrer dans la vie militaire. Elle savait à cette époque qu'une chose lui manquait cruellement : un cadre. Un but. Au cours des mois qui avaient précédé, elle avait réalisé que Serah la quitterait bientôt, qu'elle ne devrait pas s'occuper d'elle toute sa vie durant. Alors, lorsque la seule cible de son amour serait partie, que lui resterait-il ? Rien. Elle ne voulait pas s'occuper d'elle-même. Claire Farron n'existait pas à ses yeux. Serah était la seul chose qu'elle voulait vivre pour protéger. Qu'allait-elle servir maintenant ?

La réponse s'imposa simplement à elle. C'est pour sa partie qu'elle vivrait désormais. Comme auparavant, elle se lèverait chaque matin pour servir et protéger sa seule raison de vivre. Et grâce à l'armée, c'était devenu Cocoon.

Aussi, elle devait beaucoup à la Garde Civile. Elle porterait à jamais un profond respect au lieutenant Amodar, et à tous ceux qui avaient été ses supérieurs et qui l'avaient traitée comme une sœur d'arme, l'accueillant an sein de cette grande famille.

Elle ouvrit sa main. A l'intérieur, le bijou avait viré au carmin sous l'effet de la chaleur de sa peau.

Si elle avait passé ces dernières années dans un confort neutre qui lui avait apporté ample satisfaction, elle sentait désormais qu'une nouvelle aventure l'appelait, faisant vibrer ses veines d'un air nouveau. Un air effrayant, mais tellement tentant.

Elle passa la nuit à réfléchir.

Au matin, sa décision était prise.

* * *

><p>Lightning sentit le désespoir l'envahir à la vue des deux soldats qui braquaient désormais leurs armes sur elle. Fang ne se trouvait donc pas non plus dans le deuxième compartiment. Elle était plus loin dans le train, en compagnie de Nabaat.<p>

Par Etro, son timing était incroyablement mauvais. De plus, c'était raté pour jouer de l'effet de surprise et mettre ces deux là hors circuit avec discrétion. Le combat s'annonçait plutôt mal pour elle, seule face à deux hommes armés. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ou plutôt, elle avait déjà fait son choix. Et elle devait maintenant se battre.

* * *

><p>13 AVRIL - 17h45<p>

Serah franchit la porte d'entrée de l'internat en papotant gaiement avec son ami Noël. En passant devant la banque d'accueil, elle interrompit quelques instants son histoire pour saluer le concierge du bâtiment, qui en profita pour l'informer qu'une lettre avait été déposée à son attention. La jeune fille s'en saisit distraitement et repris le fil de sa conversation. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à son ami et déposé ses affaires de cours, qu'elle se concentra finalement sur l'objet. Elle remarqua que l'écriture sur l'enveloppe était manuscrite et n'indiquait que son nom. Elle avait donc du être déposée sur place par son émetteur. Elle déchira précautionneusement le dessus du rectangle de papier et en sortit une feuille qu'elle déplia. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de sa sœur et qu'elle prit connaissance du contenu de la missive. Celle-ci commençait de cette façon :

« Serah,

Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de fou. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embrumèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« -Oh, Claire… »

Elle se reprit néanmoins vers le milieu de la lettre, lorsqu'elle rencontra la phrase suivante :

« C'est à contrecœur que je te demande ceci, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Au même moment, dans une chambre d'étudiant de l'École du Dôme Blanc, le jeune Hope prenait connaissance d'une lettre similaire.

* * *

><p>Jihl regarda sa montre. Déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle avait quitté les compartiments dans lesquels elle voyageait pour rejoindre le wagon restaurant. Elle-même s'était rassasiée peu et rapidement, mais cette rustre de Yun mangeait comme un goinfre, toujours nullement affectée en apparence par sa mise en arrêt. Elle lui aurait volontiers appris à ne pas manger avec ses doigts à coup de sabre, si elles ne s'étaient pas trouvées dans un wagon bondé de voyageurs se restaurant paisiblement.<p>

Elle s'apprêtait tout de même à toucher deux mots à la prisonnière afin de lui rappeler sa condition actuelle, lorsque la porte coulissante du wagon s'ouvrit sur l'un de ses hommes. Perplexe, elle le regarda s'approcher en hâte et se pencher vers son oreille.

« -Colonel, nous avons été attaqués pas un intrus. Il a mis hors d'état de nuire les soldats postés dans le premier wagon, mais nous l'avons intercepté dans le second. Vous devriez venir voir ça. »

Jihl se leva précipitamment. Elle quitta le wagon en hâte après avoir lancé au garde :

« -Reste bien avec elle. Je veux que vous me rejoigniez à l'arrière dans les cinq minutes, dès qu'elle a terminé cette chose infâme qu'elle a dans la bouche. »

Fang loucha sur l'énorme morceau de flandragore qu'elle était en train de mastiquer. Elle la trouvait pourtant très bonne, cette nourriture.

Le soldat lui fit signe de se dépêcher. A contrecœur, elle avala d'un coup ce qui lui restait dans la bouche et se leva, abandonnant dans son assiette les restes de ce qui promettait d'être un fameux souper.

Elle obéit au garde qui lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la porte par laquelle il quitta le wagon se trouvait être à l'opposé de celle qu'avait empruntée le colonel Nabaat.

« -Allez, ce n'est pas le moment de trainer. »

Une main gantelée vint saisir son poignet et l'obligea à suivre l'homme. Ils traversèrent un deuxième wagon restaurant avant d'arriver dans un petit sas, qui comportait des portes latérales. Le soldat s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles et, au grand étonnement de Fang, tira sur la serrure, libérant le bâtant qui s'ouvrit d'un coup sec sous l'effet de la vitesse du train. Fang mit sa main libre devant son visage pour se protéger du vent, tandis que le garde de la Psicom tirait sur l'autre pour l'inciter à sauter.

« -Attends ! Mais qui es-tu ? »

Le garde sembla insister quelques secondes, puis il relacha finalement son emprise. Il porta sa main désormais libre à une poche de son uniforme et sembla y déclencher un mécanisme. Un halo bleuté parcourut alors son corps de haut en bas, révélant sa véritable identité. D'un signe de tête, il insista à nouveau sur le fait qu'il était temps de sauter.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Fang.

« -Tu as pris ton temps, Rose des Glaces. »

Main dans la main, les deux fugitives sautèrent en chœur dans la nuit noire.


End file.
